


The Stork at Starfleet Academy

by NightOwl1



Series: A T'hy'la Delivered From The Stork [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possessive Spock (Star Trek), Space Husbands, Spirk Kid, Spock and Kirk now have a kid omg, Starfleet Academy, T'hy'la, Teacher-Student Relationship, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl1/pseuds/NightOwl1
Summary: Six years after the events of "The Various Meanings of T'hy'la" Jim has enrolled in Starfleet with his and Spock's five year old son in tow. Spock is now a teacher at the academy and gets stuck with Jim, his t'hy'la, as one of his students. A series of misunderstandings earn Jim the eternal loathing of Uhura who doesn't know that Spock and Jim are married. At least Jim has other new friends like a grumpy country doctor, a mad Scottish engineer, and a Japanese helmsman with an obsession with flowers and fencing...
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: A T'hy'la Delivered From The Stork [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1162745
Comments: 168
Kudos: 628





	1. Professor Spock, Father and Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! I am back and no, I haven't finished Souvenir yet. (I've still got a bad block) However, I'm in quarantine like the rest of the world so I've managed to find time to work on the third part of this series. Binge watching Picard had also re-lit my motivation to work on this. In other news, I've decided the name for their kid! The baby name Solkar won, but with Stork being his nickname. 
> 
> A fair warning to readers of Uhura crushing hard on Spock ahead, but it is obviously one-sided. No bashing of her (I think she's awesome) but she will get a bit of character growth in the end. 
> 
> Keras will also be making an appearance later on. When he'll pop his fabulous Romulan self in will be a surprise! ;)

Chapter One:

Professor Spock, Father and Husband

Spock woke at 0600 hours in the morning to his t'hy'la, Jim, entangled pleasantly around his own body. He went to bed late grading exams while Jim went to bed early. They had not been able to engage in physical meditation together properly the night before. With their schedules and different sleep cycles, mornings were the only time they could engage in physical mediation as bondmates. Spock allowed excitement take hold of him. It was time to rouse his mate. Today is to be Jim's first day as a Starfleet Academy student.

Spock's fingers easily found Jim's psi points on his face and slipped into his t'hy'la's mind as easily as a warm bath. It was like coming home. The radiant colors and ever flowing mindscape of S'chn T'gai James Tiberius Kirk welcomed Spock gladly and pulled him in. Spock found the dream Jim was in, he was dancing with talking penguins wearing platform shoes and were asking Jim to do the Macarena. It was most illogical, but Spock found that the majority of Jim's dreams lacked logic. It was pure color, emotion, and vivid in ways that so unlike his own.

Spock slid next to Jim and pulled his mate into an embrace. Jim smiled up at Spock and the mindscape changed. They were under a tree, a metaphorical fusion of their katras, perfected joined down to the very roots. Spock in their minds, entwined with Jim, emotions flittering unhindered between them; love, joy and ecstasy. Their laughter echoed across the mindscape as they joined in lovemaking in the meld.

Spock reluctantly released the meld and returned to the waking world. Jim looked up at Spock with a smirk, their bodies and sheets sticky with sweat and ejaculate from the lovemaking they had in the meld. “Good morning, Professor Spock.”

Spock felt a strong swelling of desire wash over him at Jim calling him Professor. Jim noticed this. “So, _Professor_ , have I been a good student?”

Spock raised his brow. “I am not your professor, and from your test scores and recommendations from the Vulcan Learning Academy, you are an adequate student.”

Jim laughed. “You suck at roleplaying and dirty talk.”

Both eyebrows were raised by half a centimeter. “Dirty talk? You mean, a discussion preluding to sexual intercourse? We do not have the time for sexual intercourse, unfortunately.”

Jim rolled over and looked at the time. “Ponfo Miran. You're right. I gotta make breakfast, drop Stork off at the Embassy, and get to my first class. I'm going to be late at this rate.”

Spock sat up and put his sleeping robe on. “I will rouse our son and start tea. You can use the sonic shower first.”

Jim rolled off the bed and hopped on one foot trying to untangle himself from the bedsheets as he ran to the bathroom. Spock quickly exited their shared bedroom to his son's bedroom. The door was open, and his son was not sleeping in his bed. Spock felt a momentary flitter of panic and quickly controlled it. Spock felt his son's presence nearby, and he was unharmed, but it did little to ease him. His son was five point one years of age, and had his parent's propensity for trouble. Spock found his son standing on a footstool in the kitchen boiling water. “My son? What are you doing?”

Solkar turned around. “Good morning Sa-Mekh. I am making tea for you, and Ko-Mekh.”

“Allow me to assist you. The furniture you are standing on does not look adequately balanced.”

Spock lifted his son easily and set him down on a chair at the table. Spock saw three tea cups and the counter was littered with tea leaves. Solkar looked up at Spock with curiosity. He had inherited Jim's blond hair, Amanda's warm brown eyes, and Sarek's pointed ears and wavy hair texture. Solkar's facial features were an attractive mix of his own and Jim's. It was to be expected that his t'hy'la bore him attractive offspring. “Sa-mehk? Have I been successful in making tea for you?”

Spock allowed a small smile to show, and nodded. “You have done an adequate job thus far...” Spock paused looking at the mess his son made. “...However, I would recommend that in the future that you get the tea leaves in the strainer and not on the counter.”

Solkar's eyes widened by a fraction and his mouth formed an 'O' before he schooled them into acceptable Vulcan stoicism. Spock could not deny his bondmate and mother's opinions on his son; he was adorable. “I will improve, Sa-Mekh.”

Spock nodded and pressed his fingers to his son's psi points, letting his emotions of love and pride toward his son bleed through the touch. Solkar's young mind responded in kind, reaching out to his father's mind with curiosity and affection. He was young and did not quite grasp the entire precepts of Surak, but knew that mind melds with his parents and grandparents were preferred modes of expressing emotions like joy and love. Solkar knew he made a mess but his father was not angry and it was not logical to fear his father, only reprimand for his mistakes.

Spock released the touch and gave Solkar a small smile. “You are improving. Continue with your meditation techniques later tonight. Your mother will prepare breakfast as soon as he emerges from the bathroom.”

Solkar looked at his father curiously. “Would it not be logical for you to prepare breakfast now and not wait for Mother? Or perhaps simply use the replicator?”

Spock felt a sense of deja vu with his own parents as he once asked his own father the same question. Spock answer was the same as his father's. “Your mother is more adept than I in preparing meals. Replicated meals are poor in nutrition compared to the true food that they mimic.”

Solkar accepted this answer. “Ah. Ko-mehk'il stated that she cooks because Sa-mehk'il sucks at cooking and only makes crappy food.”

Were Spock not Vulcan he might have burst out laughing. Amanda's evaluation of Sarek's culinary skills were astute. Silence fell in the kitchen as Spock prepared their morning tea. “While my culinary skills are inferior to Jim and Amanda's, my skills at preparing tea are acceptable.”

Footsteps from Jim alerted them before his stifled laughter did. “That's right, Stork. You must never let your father cook unless you want a burnt mess that looks like Sehlat dung. Trust me, Spock gets it from Sarek. Their attempts at making Kreyla look exactly alike, and inspire the same gastrointestinal failure.”

Solkar smiled and a small bubble of laughter bubbled up before he suppressed it with a raised eyebrow from his father. Jim ruffled his son's blond hair and went to work in the kitchen while Spock went over their schedule for the day. “Jim, will you be able to take Stork to the Embassy Learning Center and make it to your own class on time?”

Jim nodded as he chopped the plomeek with practiced ease and dumped into the boiling water. “Yeah, I can do it with plenty of time to spare if I take public transporters to Death Valley.”

Spock did not like it, his t'hy'la had a propensity to take detours. “I may be able to take Stork with me to my class.”

Jim paled. “Oh no. Remember when Stork was three and almost cost Sarek his job when he wandered off into that Tellarite's laboratory and played with a sample of an unusual strain of dilithium?”

Solkar pouted, of course in the Vulcan way. “I was exercising scientific curiosity, I do not understand why I cannot stay with Sa-mekh'il as his junior ambassadorial aid. Sa-mekh'il said my youth and attractive features lessened hostility toward him by eighty-one point three percent. It is only logical that I stay with Sa-mekh'il to aid him with his important task as the ambassador of Vulcan.”

Jim laughed. “Stork, you are your father's son, as well as mine. That means Sarek and Amanda can't juggle a little blond Vulcan made of pure trouble on diplomatic missions as soon as you learned to walk and talk. If you weren't causing trouble with your feet, you causing plenty with your mouth. Like asking the Andorian Ambassador why he has two wives and a husband and where their babies come from. You're cute but not always cute enough to get you out of trouble.”

Solkar turned to his father to translate. Spock answered without looking up from his PADD. “He means that you consistently wander off and say things that inadvertently cause offense even without meaning to. That is why Sarek can no longer take you with him on his missions as an Ambassador. For some species it is impolite to ask about how they reproduce. Your... cuteness, as humans ascribe to you, does not always extinguish hostilities between parties as effectively as when you were an infant and unable to walk or talk.”

Jim smiled as he worked on making their breakfast as he remembered when Solkar was born ten months after he was rescued from Tarsus. Jim had started his Svai-tu-ashya, the female Vulcan equivalent to a Vulcan male's Wuhrak Abrun. Spock sharing a bond and being his t'hy'la went into an early Pon Farr, but their bond kept them sane unlike others during this time. When they got close to Vulcan and T'Pau had deemed it appropriate to perform the marriage ceremony at their ancestral grounds. Three days of raw animalistic sex and tender embraces. Then Spock went back to space while Jim went back to school on Vulcan with a mini-Spock growing in his belly.

To Jim's horror, the pregnancy lasted ten months and not nine. Apparently a normal Vulcan pregnancy was ten months and Jim's uterus was more Vulcan in design. Jim gave birth ten months after his first mating cycle to a son, with Spock and Sarek outside their clan's maternity cave. He was named Solkar after Sarek's grandfather, the famous Ambassador that Jim fondly remembered and lovingly called Stork as an inside joke between him and Spock. Sarek and T'Pau smiled rarely but holding Solkar for the first time... even their Vulcan stoicism could not resist that blond pointy eared bundle of joy.

Sarek took to taking Solkar with him on diplomatic missions with the baby strapped securely in a warm sling around his shoulders. Diplomats and dignitaries often stiffened at Sarek's intimidating presence, but melted at the sight of Solkar's cute face peering at them from his grandfather's arms. The ever dignified Vulcan Ambassador calmly stated, “This is Solkar, my grandson and my most junior Ambassadorial Aid. Although his cognitive and ambulatory skills are underdeveloped, he is nevertheless a representative of Vulcan.”

Solkar usually responded with baby gurgling and big brown eyes full of curiosity. Sometimes he'll take the pacifier from his mouth and gurgle something and give a sloppy Vulcan salute to onlookers with his little chubby fingers, probably in an effort to mimic his grandfather. Humans especially were the most susceptible to Solkar's baby charm. The fact that Solkar is a descendant of and named after the “First Contact Guy” made him an instant hit with humans. It also didn't hurt that he was the most adorable baby ever, at least in Jim's opinion.

Jim finished making breakfast and set three bowls of plomeek soup, kreyla bread with an avocado spread for all of them. “Eat quickly, guys. Spock, you have class and I need to drop Stork here off at the Embassy or I'll be dragging our son to my first class. Not the first impression I want to make. It is also supposed to rain, so Stork, you need to wear your hat that Amanda made.”

Solkar pulled a face. “Why Ko-mekh? I do not like the design of the headwear.”

Spock paused mid bite. “Jim's request is logical. The combination of cold and wet weather common in this area of Terra will increase your chances of contracting an illness... and also your grandmother put much effort into making that hat for you.”

Solkar sighed. “Yes, Sa-mekh. I will wear the hat.”

Said hat was shaped like a teddy bear with fangs, an imitation of a sehlat. It was functional in keeping Solkar's ears from getting infected from the weather but the design of it was “illogical.” Amanda always cooed when she saw her grandson in it. Jim did the same thing when he put the sehlat hat on his son. “You look so adorable my little kan-bu!”

Solkar silently admitted that at least the hat muffled the loudness of the Earth city around him and missed the quiet serenity of Vulcan. He missed Oko'mekh'il T'Pau's meditation lessons. He missed the company of the family sehlat Pooh-bear. He missed the red sands of his home world. He missed his grandfather most of all. “When will we return to Vulcan?”

Jim kissed his five year old son on the cheek. “When things settle down here, Stork. I know you miss Vulcan, but Earth is also your home too. You're part human too. It's only logical to explore both sides of your heritage, right?”

Solkar nodded at his mother's wisdom. “Sa-mekh'il wishes me to someday be an Ambassador to Earth like he was. He says I am a logical choice.”

Spock entered the room in his black Starfleet Instructor uniform, pristine and handsome as ever. “My son. Sarek's assessment of your capabilities is accurate. You would make a most acceptable Ambassador to Earth, but it is only one of many paths you have to choose from. It is logical to take you experience here on Earth to learn of your human ancestors as you do your Vulcan. Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations. Live long and prosper, my cherished family. Now I must depart.”

Spock gave his t'hy'la a finger kiss, followed by a human one on the lips. Something they did not practice on Vulcan in public. To his scandalized son at the bold expression of emotional passion, he gave him a Vulcan salute. When the door closed, Solkar asked his mother, “Do humans do that often?”

Jim laughed. “Welcome to Earth, Stork. We humans are an emotional, illogical mess but somehow manage to do things that boggle even the smartest minds on Vulcan.”

So began Solkar's first day on Earth, as well as what would be Jim's first day as a Starfleet Cadet. Solkar left the apartment for the first time since he arrived from Vulcan a day and half prior, and repeated in his head Surak's mantra of “cast out fear” as he held his mother's hand. Earth was his mother and grandmother's home planet, it was only logical to explore it.

* * *

James Tiberius S'chn T'gai-Kirk took in the cool moist air of San Fransisco, feeling the relief of being on Earth again. He loved Vulcan, it was a second home to him but his body was mostly human and it craved cool moist weather with lighter gravity and a thicker atmosphere. A part of him always belonged to Vulcan, the harsh dry world that made him stronger and sheltered him within her secret oases, but Earth would always be his first home.

Solkar peered around the city with wide eyes, and Jim felt his son's curiosity through their parental bond and the skin to skin contact. Jim's telepathic abilities were nowhere near as good as Spock or Sarek's but it was far better than any normal human's. After living so long on Vulcan, Earth seemed louder, more pungent and more chaotic than he remembered. Seeing couples hold hands and kiss on the street struck a pearl-clutching cord from him at the scandalous display of emotion. Solkar was even more scandalized at the public display of emotions. “Ko-Mekh, they are so emotional!”

Jim smiled. “That's humans for you, Stork. Hey! I know that place!”

Jim stopped. It was the park that he and Spock met so many years ago. “Hey, Stork! This is where your father found me. A Stork delivered me to him after he paid one with a bag of potato chips to give him a little brother and he got a t'hy'la instead. A good deal I'd say.”

Solkar's eyes widened. “Ah. Is that why you insist on calling me by the human nickname of Stork instead of my true name of Solkar?”

“Yup. My names actually James, but most call me Jim. It's a human thing. Your Grandmother's name is Amanda but Sa-Mekh'il Sarek calls her Ashayam which has the same meaning as her human name. So Vulcans do it too.”

The park changed some over the years, the trees were taller, new flowers blooming, but it was still familiar to him. The lake, for example, that Spock once fished him out as a baby was still there. Jim saw some other Starfleet Cadets, at least judging from their uniform walking toward them. Three women, two of them human and one Orion. One of the human women had blond hair and blue eyes, and the other human woman had dark hair, dark skin and dark eyes that glittered with intelligence. The Orion woman had vibrant green skin and curly red hair. Jim put on his best charming smile. It was out of practice given how little human interaction he's had on Vulcan. “Come on, Stork. Let's go say hi to them. Can't hurt to get acquainted with some fellow cadets. Put on your best human smile, kiddo.”

Solkar smiled, looking as charmingly awkward as his father. “I have observed many human interactions from my human relatives. I shall greet them accordingly.”

Jim walked up to them and almost gave them a Vulcan salute out of habit. “Hi! I'm Kirk. Um, James T Kirk, but everyone calls me Jim. Are you ladies cadets by any chance? Its my first day at the academy, command track, and hoping to someday get to be captain of my own ship.”

The blonde woman smiled and her eyes lit up at seeing Solkar in his hat. “I'm Christine Chapel, medical science. This is Uhura, and Gaila. Both in Communications. Nice to meet you Jim.”

The dark haired woman named Uhura with sharp eyes smiled politely. “This your kid? He's cute.”

Gaila cooed and melted at the sight of Solkar. “He's adorable!”

Jim grinned. “Yeah, this is my son, Stork. Say hi to the nice ladies, Stork!”

Stork smiled and walked up to Uhura and to Jim's utter horror slapped her on the ass and said in a typical Vulcan-dead pan, “Hey there fine mama.”

“Stork! That's not how you say hello!”

Uhura snarled and glared at Jim. “Kirk! What the-” She glanced at the child. “What are you teaching your kid?!”

Jim held up his hands defensively. “I don't know where he learned it from! Honest!”

Solkar unknowingly dug his mother's grave deeper. “I observed how you said hello to Aunt Aurelea, and Aunt Diane.”

The woman named Uhura crossed her arms and gave him a look. “Aunt Aurelea and Aunt Diane? Any of them your baby mamas?”

“Baby mama? What is a baby mama?” Solkar asked innocently.

Christine Chapel glanced at her friend Uhura. “It's another way of saying mother.”

Solkar looked confused. “But this is my mother. He gave birth to me five point one years ago at the age of seventeen point two.”

Gaila smiled at the boy with good humor. “You sound very smart. So Kirk here was your mother at seventeen, huh?”

“Affirmative.”

Jim could see their opinion of him dropping like a rock down the slopes of Mount Seleya. Uhura seemed to shake her head. “I take it his dad isn't in the picture?”

Solkar answered before Jim could. “My father is unavailable for a picture.”

Uhura glared at Jim. “Starfleet Daycare is the other way. Perhaps you should reconsider going into space with a five year old in tow. There are plenty of safer desk jobs ground side, but kudos for getting this far as a single mother. I have to go, I don't want to be late for my first class.”

Uhura stormed off before Jim could defend himself. Christine waved goodbye to Jim and his son. “Bye Stork! See you around, Kirk.”

Gaila at least stayed to give Jim her contact number. “Being a mom is hard, especially to a part Vulcan. Here's my contact, keep in touch Jim.”

Jim looked at Solkar, who's pointy ears and brow were covered by his hat. “How'd you know? I don't think your girlfriends even noticed he was half Vulcan. Not with his hat, anyway.”

Gaila pointed to her nose. “Orion. Sensitive to pheromones. His Vulcan daddy is still around isn't he? I can smell him all over you.”

Jim scratched his head. “Yeah, but don't tell a lot of people at the Academy. He's a professor there, and the admirals know about our married with a kid status, but I don't want to give people a bad impression on him and me, you know?”

Gaila nodded. “Completely. My lips are sealed, but I want deets on how you landed _a Vulcan_ of all races.”

Jim smiled. “Yeah! We'll do lunch sometime.”

Gaila waved goodbye and caught up with her friends. “See ya around Kirk, bye little Stork!”

The three women disappeared from sight and the two human women looked back at Jim and his son with pity. Jim hung his head sadly. Making human friends was harder than he thought. Solkar squeezed his mother's hand and Jim felt concern wash over him. “I apologize Ko-Mekh. I have erred.”

Jim picked up “It's okay Stork, just a misunderstanding. They probably think I'm some irresponsible single mother... Like the woman who gave birth to me...”

Jim plastered on a smile as he saw Galia's new contact in his communicator. “But hey! We made an Orion friend! Making human friends is apparently harder than I thought, but we can try again. It's not a complete failure if we can learn from it.”

Solkar nodded. “That is logical, Ko-mekh.”

Solkar attention was then grabbed by a large bird wading in the water. He let go of his mother's hand to inspect the bird. “Ko-mekh! Is that Terran water bird a stork? It is aesthetically pleasing in appearance.”

Jim paled as Solkar approached the bird. “No Solkar! That's a swan! Wait! No! Those bite!”

The swan honked angrily and attacked the boy with feathery fury. Solkar yelped in pain and Jim kicked the swan and hauled his son away like Klingons were hot on their heels. Jim inspected Solkar and found a sizable bite on his arm with green blood oozing up. “Swans are evil vicious creatures! They are living proof that dinosaurs once ruled the Earth and they don't let modern humans forget that. Never go near one!”

Solkar nodded with tears in his eyes. “Swans are dangerous. I will remember this, Ko-mekh.”

Jim clicked his tongue. “Damn. The public transporters are still farther away than Starfleet medical. I'll have to take you with me to the academy. That bite needs immediate attention.”

* * *

“He's Vulcan? I'm sorry sir, but all our doctors trained to treat Vulcans are busy treating other patients at the moment.”

Jim wanted to curse, but living with Vulcans for years made his temper easier to rein in. “My son is half human. He got bit by a swan. It should be easy to treat.”

The nurse at the front desk of Starfleet Medical shook her head. “I'm sorry, but you'll have to go to the Vulcan Embassy. Vulcans are tricky enough to treat, a hybrid even more so...”

“But I came here because it was closer! I'll be late for my first class! On my first day!”

The nurse winced sympathetically. “I'm sorry, but the first day of the semester is always our busiest. We get flooded with non-human students who have never been to Earth and catch something or eat something foreign to their bodies. We constantly have to update allergy lists for dozens of Federation species each year.”

Jim hung his head and squeezed his son tightly. Solkar was cradling his injury and trying not to show pain, but failing. He was too young to control his pain like older Vulcans could. Just then a ray of hope shone in the form of a disheveled man with a two day stubble, a nasty cut on his right eye, and the smell Tennessee Whiskey on an old coat that looked like it saw the wrong side of a Klingon bar. “Dammit man, I don't need a doctor! I am a doctor! Leonard H. McCoy! You people sent my uniform to my ex-wife's place!”

“I know that sir but you can't report for duty wearing this-”

“Just let me borrow someone else's uniform! I'm running late!”

Jim heard that name from somewhere. McCoy. When he and Spock meditated and looked far enough down in the bond of their katra they saw glimpses of other realities. This man appeared often. Jim approached the man with the feeling of kismet in his gut. “Hey, you're a doctor right? I heard you say you were.”

The man eyed Jim wearily. “Yeah, Doctor McCoy's the name. It's all I've got left 'sides my bones. My wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. What'd you need?”

Bones. It sounded familiar to Jim. The man gave him a sense of deja vu. He smiled. “Awesome! My son got bit by a swan, can you treat him? No one here seems to be able to since he's part Vulcan.”

“Vulcan?” McCoy looked at the little figure hiding behind Jim's leg holding his arm oozing green blood and tears in his eyes. McCoy's gaze softened at the sight. “Aww. He looks about my daughter's age.”

A doctor like professionalism took over and he got out a tricorder and began examining him. “That wound looks pretty serious, especially if its an animal bite. These fools shouldn't turn you away, there's no telling what diseases those feathery menaces carry. Ever hear of Avian Flu? No one knows what that'll do to a Vulcan's immune system. Hmmm, says here his blood type is T-Negative, and his physiology is mostly Vulcan, save for that appendix he's got and some human proteins in his blood stream.”

Jim smiled. “Yeah, same blood type as his father and grandfather.”

Doctor McCoy put the tricorder away and took out a dermal regenerator. “I can get this scrape treated right away. You just need to make the correct adjustments to the dermal regenerator to factor in his Vulcan and Human elements. What's your name, kid?”

Solkar sniffed. “I am Solkar but my mother calls me Stork. He says it is a human tradition to have a nickname since his name is James but all his acquaintances call him Jim.”

McCoy beamed at the kid, and Jim saw the gold heart hiding beneath the two day stubble. “Yeah, it sure is. So your mom here is called Jim?”

Jim grinned. “Yup, that's me. James T Kirk, but all my friends call me Jim. Pleased to meet you, Bones.”

McCoy frowned at the nickname. “Bones?”

Jim nodded sagely. “Yup. Your nickname. Sawbones, like what they called doctors in the old days.”

McCoy smirked. “It suits an old-fashioned country doctor like me. Pleased to make your acquaintance Jim. I've fixed up little Stork's scrape but make sure he stays away from swans. Those things are meaner than a rattle snake and quicker to bite. Unfortunately I'm out of uniform and office so I've got no lollipops to give to the kid for being a good patient.”

Solkar raised a brow. “Lollipops? What are lollipops?”

“It's candy, Stork.” Jim answered. “Kids on Earth who behave well for the doctor are usually rewarded with sweets.”

“That is illogical. The reward should be knowing one's health will improve with a physician's treatment.”

McCoy laughed. “You're right, kid, but Earth ain't logical.”

Solkar agreed. “I have been on Earth for one point nine days and I have found your statement to be true.”

Jim looked at his Communicator. “Hey, Bones, I'm going to be late for my first class. Mind if we exchange info, in case Stork needs treatment again?”

“No problem. Most these fools at Starfleet would have probably treated him like a full Vulcan instead of factoring in his human genetics. Can't in good conscience let a little kid like him be left in the hands of idiots who can't tell the difference between Andorian Otter Pox and Rygellian Blue Fever. See you around Jim, or hopefully not since I'm a doctor.”

Jim laughed. “No promises, Bones. I'm told I'm trouble and Stork here more so than me.”

Jim picked up Solkar and rushed to his first class hoping they'd let it slid that he was bringing along a child. If not, Jim could always contact Spock or someone at the Vulcan Embassy to come fetch him. Jim couldn't help but smile as he felt giddy at making some new friends, especially Doctor McCoy. He had a good feeling that he and the country doctor were going to be friends for a very long time.

* * *

Nyota Uhura was the only child of two celebrated doctors in her country. She just graduated with the highest honors in her class at the age of seventeen and was fluent in over six languages, with ten more that she was becoming fluent in. She was determined to get out there among the stars and learn more ways to sing. Right now the language she was learning to sing in was Vulcan. It wasn't just because of the handsome Vulcan Professor on staff, but it was the main reason she chose Vulcan over Klingon this semester.

Professor Spock was an enigma. He was the son of the Vulcan Ambassador Sarek and the famous xenolinguist Doctor Amanda Grayson. He was the very picture of what a man should be in her book: handsome, intelligent, refined, disciplined, excellent family background, and handsome. She had said handsome twice but it was worth mentioning again. She had taken his Vulcan language course last semester and was taking an advanced course on Vulcan this semester as well. She heard he was doing a course on Interspecies Ethics and Protocols which she signed up for. It was a requirement for all Starfleet students.

Uhura was determined to get close to Spock. To gently weave past that cold Vulcan exterior and see the gentle human that lay within. She had spent considerable time studying him in the last semester, not stalking, but observing. Her roommate Gaila sighed as she saw Uhura's schedule with Interspecies Ethics and Protocols with Spock. “You know, Nyota, you could have taken Klingon this year, if you picked Professor Finney for Ethics. Any particular reason you picked Spock's class?”

Nyota thanked her ancestors for dark skin that hid blushes. “I just think Professor Spock's teaching method to be more...”

“Sexier?” Gaila supplied.

“Effective.” Uhura glared back. “I don't have a crush on my teacher.”

“That's a load if I heard one. I have to hold my nose not to drown in your pheromones when that Vulcan passes by. Seriously, have you ever stopped to consider if the guy is married?”

Uhura fidgeted. “I heard that Vulcans sometimes get married real young but that's an old tradition that going out of vogue. Considering Professor Spock is in Starfleet he's probably not that traditional. I do however, have a plan to ask about his marital status without it coming across that I am asking about his marital status.”

Gaila snorted. “Oh this oughta be good. Can I watch the shit show?”

Uhura thought about it. “Only if you back me up. I want to learn Vulcan recipes.”

“Vulcan recipes.” Gaila repeated. “You sure want this guy, don't you? You know how crushes work, right? They crush you in the end. Just give up on the Vulcan fish and look at all the other tasty fish around you. He smells married.”

“Smells married?” Uhura asked. “Come on, that isn't even a thing. Marriage isn't a fragrance one buys at the store.”

“Okay...” Gaila warned. “Your funeral. Here lies Nyota Uhura; Crushed by a crush.”

“Whatever, it'll work.” Uhura insisted.

Uhura walked into her Interspecies Ethics and Protocols class early and got seats up front closest to Professor Spock. Gaila, like most of the class, chose the back where a student had a better chance of getting conversations past the teacher. With a Vulcan teacher, the very back was crowded and as cadets filed in, the seats slowly filled with only a few available up front. It was their loss, in Uhura's opinion. Spock was the best teacher.

Spock was halfway through his lecture when the door opened. “Now, when in First Contact situations one must remember... Can I help you Cadet Kirk?”

“Sorry uh.. Professor Spock, but apparently I'm in your class.”

Uhura watched Spock's nostrils flare and eyes darkened. “That is not possible. You are enrolled with Professor Daniels. Check with Starfleet Academy's Admissions.”

Kirk shook his head. “I did. It was filled up by the time I got there. Apparently he over enrolls since students drop out at the last second. I was running late and got shunted off to the next available class with a slot open. Which is yours.”

Spock's eyebrows gave an ever so subtle twitch in annoyance. Which was the Vulcan equivalent of cursing and screaming. “That is not logical to enroll more students than you have room for. I will speak to my colleague of this at a later point, but on to another, why were you late?”

“Stork...” Kirk glanced nervously at the staring class. “My son. He got bit by a swan and I had to take him to Starfleet Medical to get treated and then drop him off at his school.”

Professor Spock was silent and seemed to have a silent staring contest with Cadet Kirk for a long moment. Then Spock sighed. “Cadet Kirk. Have a seat next to Cadet Uhura. I will not tolerate any further interruptions, but given the circumstances I shall excuse you this once.”

“Of course, Professor Spock.” Kirk purred. “I'll be a very good boy for you. If I'm bad, feel free to spank me.”

Professor Spock's grip on his PADD tightened and his eyes darkened for a second. Uhura had never seen the Vulcan so disturbed. The rest of class snorted and giggled while Spock's voice dipped a few degrees past the usual Vulcan cold. “As tempting as corporal punishment can be for some transgressions Cadet Kirk, striking your posterior is against regulations.”

This only seemed to perk Kirk up. “Ooo! I love when you talk dirty, _Professor_.”

Spock narrowed his eyes. “Very well, Cadet Kirk. In addition to the first half of my lecture you have missed, your homework will be a five thousand word essay on Starfleet's protocols and ethics relating to fraternization with a focus on how a student should behave toward his or her instructor. Any further complaints and it will be ten thousand words.”

The class giggled as Kirk slumped in his seat, but said nothing else. Spock continued with the lecture as if Kirk the class clown didn't walk in and make a Vulcan visibly annoyed. Uhura would be impressed if Kirk wasn't such an asshole. Spock was clearly pissed, at least by Vulcan standards, and did not want Kirk in his class. Not that she could blame him, Kirk was one of those irresponsible and illogical types that would get even the most disciplined Vulcans on edge. Uhura's heart went out to her Vulcan crush for having to put up with someone like Kirk.

Uhura groaned inwardly, glanced at Kirk with a scowl. Kirk. That idiot who was going into space with a kid he gave birth to as a teenager and let that poor boy pick up his mother's bad habits. Like slapping women's asses as a greeting. What kind of irresponsible parent like that decides to drag their kid with them to space instead of waiting to have them after their mission?

Uhura hated assholes like that. People who expect others to pick up after their mistakes. Clearly Kirk was one such person to have a kid and name the poor boy, Stork. What kind of name was that? Stork. Uhura never wanted children and responsibly took measures not to have them unless she changed her mind. Birth control was readily available and free throughout all of Earth and the rest of the Federation and Starfleet. She wondered what Kirk's excuse was.

Uhura's thoughts were interrupted by the same asshole who crashed into her life. “Hey, Uhura. Nice to see you again, sorry again about Stork. I never did catch your last name.”

“Uhura is my last name and please stop talking, I'm trying to pay attention.”

Spock paused again. “Cadet Kirk. Cadet Uhura. Save your socialization for after class and not in mine. Your behaviors will be noted on file.”

Uhura couldn't believe what she was hearing. She glared daggers at Kirk and raised her hand. Spock turned to her. “You have a query, Cadet Uhura.”

“Sir...” Uhura glared at Kirk before turning to Spock with face devoid of expression. “With due respect, Cadet Kirk was the perpetrator and attempted to solicit conversation while I was diligently taking notes. It is logical to punish the student who caused the interruption, not the student attempting to quietly study.”

Spock paused in thought. “Very well, Cadet Uhura. Your logic is sound. Separation is clearly necessary. Cadet Kirk, stand.”

Uhura felt a great sense of satisfaction as Kirk was getting what was coming to him. Kirk was an irresponsible asshole with a child, flirts openly with his teacher, and doesn't take his studies seriously. Spock, to everyone's surprise, marched toward Kirk, and slung him over his shoulder with ease. “What the hell, Spock?! Put me down! Isn't this against Interspecies Ethics and Protocols?!”

“In extreme cases, exceptions can be made. You will refer me as Professor Spock in this class and you will cease struggling.”

“Okay, _Professor Spock_. Put me down. Now.”

The class broke out into giggles and singsonged “Ooo someone's in trouble!” Like they were in kindergarten. Uhura forgot that Vulcans were usually three times stronger than humans. Spock strode to his own desk at the front of the class and deposited Kirk in the instructor's chair. “I have put you down as requested. Cadet Kirk, this will be your new seat from now on.”

“Uh, what if we both need to sit, _Professor Spock_?”

“Then I will remove you from this seat, and you will simply have to sit in my lap.”

More snickers and giggles erupted. Kirk crossed his arms and gave a Vulcan-like eyebrow raise. “I'm going to be sitting on your lap? Like some kind of Vulcan Santa Claus? No offense _Professor_ Spock, but I think you're better off trying out for one of his elves. Try asking if I want anything for Christmas.”

Spock's reply was a quirk of his eyebrow. “As you humans say, ho ho ho, Merry Christmas. Your gift shall be the opportunity to do a ten thousand word essay due in precisely one week. Now sit down, cease talking or I may indeed indulge your request for corporal punishment.”

Kirk zipped his lips and Spock continued his lecture in blessed silence. Uhura, like the rest of the class had grins and stifled laughter from Kirk's antics. Professor Spock was known to be a harsh but fair teacher, tolerating no nonsense. Uhura might have admired Kirk's bravado if she had not seen what kind of asshole he truly was; an irresponsible and reckless single mother.

As the class neared its end. Uhura felt braver in her plan to ask about Spock's marital status. She had visions of hiking Vulcan's Forge with Spock on their honeymoon, and tried to shake herself of them. It would do no good to plan a honeymoon before she could ask him out on a date. First determine that he is indeed single, then try to rope in some private tutoring, slowly romance him over the course of her time here and then would come marriage when she graduates. At the end of class, Uhura was standing in front of Spock with her heart pounding in her chest. “Professor Spock?”

Spock turned from what looked like a silent, but heated argument with Kirk who was lounging on Spock's desk like he owned it. “Yes, Cadet Uhura? You have a query?”

Uhura demanded her heart to calm down, and nodded. “Yes, Professor. I am studying Vulcan culture and I am planning on doing a project involving cooking some cuisine of your home world. There are many recipes online but I hope to speak to a Vulcan for recommendations. You are native to Vulcan and naturally are the logical choice to ask in these matters.”

Kirk bust out laughing. His fists pounding on the desk as he snorted. Spock had a faint green color to his cheeks. Almost as if he were embarrassed but his expression remained stoic, for the most part. “Ah. Cadet Uhura. Your line of reasoning is correct to assume that I would know of Vulcan food given the fact that I am Vulcan... However, I am the wrong person ask in matters of _preparing_ Vulcan food.”

Kirk stopped laughing to take breaths before he commented from the peanut gallery. “What Spock means is that he sucks at cooking. Seriously, his kreyla comes out looking like sehlat dung and his plomeek soup smells like piss.”

Uhura glared at Kirk. “Perhaps you should treat our teacher with a little more respect, Kirk. I'm sure Professor Spock's culinary skills are not so bad to warrant such colorful description.”

Spock sighed. “Your defense of my abilities are appreciated Cadet Uhura, but he is correct. My culinary skills are quite abhorrent. It is why I am forbidden from cooking at home.”

Uhura felt her heart pound, now was the perfect opening ask if he had a wife. “So do you have a wife that I may inquire about Vulcan cooking? Perhaps she could help me.”

Kirk looked at Uhura as if studying her, then after a moment he stifled laughter behind his hand. Spock lifted a brow, confused by her query. “I have no wife. My t'hy'la here, however is quiet adept at preparing Vulcan cuisine. Jim? Would you be able to teach her some recipes best suited for a human palette?”

Uhura considered herself fluent in Vulcan having studying extensively last year when her crush on Spock began. T'hy'la was a word she rarely ever came across, but according to the Vulcan-Standard dictionary it had a meaning somewhere between friend and brother and was considered very archaic. She stared at Kirk as if for the first time. Puzzle pieces fell together. Kirk's fearlessness and familiarity toward Spock, and Spock's out character leniency all throughout class toward his behavior. They were _brothers_. “Wait, is Kirk your brother? I mean no offense...”

Spock raised a brow. “Yes, he is indeed my brother and no offense is taken. Your curiosity is warranted. Jim was adopted by my parents and he keeps his birth father's name when among humans since our family name of S'chn T'gai is unpronounceable by most humans.”

That was hard to pronounce, Uhura had to admit. Kirk gave her wink. “Feel free to call me Cadet S'chn T'gai instead of Kirk. If you can, that is.”

Uhura stood tall and held her chin up at the clear challenge. “I shall try. Cadet S'chin T'gai.”

Spock raised a brow. “That was close, but it is pronounced S'chn. The T'gai portion you pronounced is correct. A most admirable first attempt, Cadet Uhura.”

Uhura closed her eyes and memorized the sound. She nodded and locked eyes with Spock. “I shall keep trying, if you permit me... Professor S'chn T'gai.”

Kirk gave a low whistle. “Wow, she's good. Quite the talented tongue you've got there.”

Both of Spock's eyebrows were raised. “Very few humans have pronounced my family name correctly. I should have expected nothing less than from one of my most promising xenolinguistics students. Now, if you will excuse me, I must prepare for my next class. Feel free to schedule a time with Jim to learn about Vulcan cuisine.”

Spock strode out the classroom with his PADD in hand, leaving Uhura with mixed feelings. On one hand, she impressed Spock by pronouncing his family name correctly, which was good if they were going to get married. On the other hand... Uhura sighed as Kirk gave her a smug shit eating grin. “So Uhura No-First-Name, ready to get together for some private cooking lessons with yours truly?”

On the other hand, the object of her affections had this asshole as a brother. Suddenly her daydreams of hiking Vulcan's Forge and romantic dinners all had Kirk popping up like an unwanted pimple for every single one of them. They were brothers. If she married Spock, she'd be getting Kirk as an in-law. Uhura visibly shuddered. “No thanks Kirk. I'd rather not put up your horrid flirting through your cooking lesson.”

Kirk actually looked horrified. “Hey! Whoa! I'm just being friendly! I hate to break your heart, but I am a married man. Honest.”

Uhura gave him a Vulcan-like eyebrow raise. “Really? You. Married.”

Kirk nodded. “Yup. I thought the kid clued you in that I might have been married. Oh!” Kirk looked at his hand. “That's right! Most humans wear wedding rings if they're married. Sorry, Vulcans don't do that and well, I've lived with Vulcans most my life. They don't wear rings usually. Sensitive and touch telepathy all that. My husband's no different.”

Uhura felt sorry for whatever Vulcan got stuck with Kirk. That poor bastard, but it meant that Kirk would be her number one expert on Vulcan-Human relations and on Spock. After all, he was the man's brother. “Fine. One cooking lesson.”

Kirk beamed brightly. “Great! Here's our address and contact number. Spock's usually busy with the classes he's teaching and I've got a full schedule myself, but I can squeeze you in somewhere.”

Uhura grit her teeth. She would put up with Kirk, but only for Spock's sake. The poor man deserved so much better than having someone as annoying as Kirk as a brother. “Thanks. I'll forward to it, when I have free time myself.”

Kirk gave her a Vulcan salute as they parted ways. As Uhura hurried to her Subspace Mechanics class she realized Kirk had said “our address” instead of “my”. As in he and Spock lived in the same place. Uhura wanted to bang her head against the wall. Of course Spock would live with his brother and that kid of Kirk's, Stork. Which made the kid his nephew. Vulcans were said to have strong psychic bonds with family, it would be logical to live in one big place for mutual support instead of being spread out. Uhura sighed as she tried to see a silver lining. “At least I'll get to see Spock's place, even if it means putting up with _Kirk_.”

* * *

Translations:

Ponfo Miran – Vulcan expletive. Not for polite use.

Sa-mekh – father

Ko-mekh – mother

Svai-tu-ashya – The Blooming

Wuhrak Abrun – First Erection

Pon Farr – The Vulcan birds and the bees except they are not birds or bees.

Kreyla – Basically a Vulcan version of biscuits.


	2. Cadet Kirk, Mother and Bondmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Trensu – Teacher  
> Osa-Mekh'il – Honorable Grandfather, or Great-Grandfather  
> Nashaut – A greeting. A very intimate greeting, reserved for close family or bondmates.  
> El'ru'esta – The Hand Embrace. Like the Vulcan salute but with the palms pressed together. It is extremely intimate, something to reserve only for mated pairs or family.  
> Nirak – Fool. Idiot. Moron. Named for a Vulcan soldier who confused an army for a sandstorm and didn't let the rest of the fortress know.  
> Tonk'peh – Informal greeting among Vulcans.  
> Qom'i – Human, Terran, Earthling.  
> K'shatrisu – Foreigner, stranger, outsider.  
> Kan-Telan – Bonding Ceremony of children. Less than a betrothal and more than a marriage. See episode Amok Time.  
> Kal-toh – Vulcan game based on logic and patience and finding order in chaos.  
> D'mallu – Vulcan carnivorous plant that wraps tentacle like vines around prey that move too close and into its mouth. It's like a plant version of an octopus or a squid.  
> K'hat'n'dlawa – The other half of one's heart and soul in the deepest sense. Very old and rarely used among Vulcans because of the emotional context. Except Sarek uses it all the time, as does Spock, and the rest house of Surak... So much for logic with that family.  
> Lok – Penis. That green thing with double ridges between Spock's legs.  
> Guv-smerataya – Sexual harassment. Self explanatory.  
> Dif tor eh smusma - Live long and prosper.  
> Sochya eh dif - Peace and long life.

Chapter Two:

Cadet Kirk, Mother and Bondmate

Jim found himself in front of a replimat for a quick snack after his last class; Federation History. He smiled to himself, history was fun. He was looking forward to a full semester of studying it. The Vulcan Learning Academy didn't focus nearly as much on Earth History like Starfleet did. He had replicated paper books to read for the course. A PADD was easier to carry but to Jim there was nothing better then the smell and feel of paper between his fingers.

As Jim finished stuffing a chicken sandwich in his mouth, he went onto find a good reading spot while juggling a stack of books. He found a good sunny spot outside on campus, most of the trees crowded with other cadets doing the same thing. He went to the least crowded place which had a human male sitting nearby. He had dark hair, a bunch of pins on his bag with Gaelic quotes, and the flag of Scotland emblazoned all over. He had a paper book on famous Earth physicists cracked open. He looked up from his book and flashed him a smile. “Hey, you're that Kirk laddie in Professor Spock's Interspecies Ethics class! I gotta say, anyone with guts like that is a friend of mine. Names Montgomery Scott, but all me friends call me Scotty.”

Jim smiled, as he set his stack of book down on the bench and parked his rear next to his potential new friend. “Yeah, that's me. James T Kirk. Pleasure to meet you, Scotty.”

Some other guys sitting nearby on another bench looked at Jim like they were trying to figure something out. One with brown hair said, “I know that name. You the Kelvin kid? The famous George Kirk's son?”

Jim felt old insecurities rear their ugly head. Years of neglect and abuse with his biological human family in the shadow of George Kirk came rushing back in a second. “Yeah... He was my biological father. I never knew him, for obvious reasons.”

The other guy grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously. “Well, as a I live and breathe! Gary Mitchell; Future captain and fan of all the greats like your dad! And these are my friends, Hendroff and Stiles.”

Hendroff and Stiles nodded and waved. Gary added, “As legendary as your dad was, Kirk, you just shot past him today.”

Jim was at first really turned off on being compared to a dead man he'd been compared to his whole life on Earth, but being told that he was now out of the long shadow of George Kirk was new. “Really? What'd I do that was better than saving eight hundred people from a crazy Romulan?”

Gary laughed and all the other cadets seemed to share his amusement. Scotty clapped his shoulder and said, “Laddie, you stood up to Spock. Tha' infamous Vulcan teacher.”

“And the biggest hardass this side of the Alpha quadrant.” Gary added.

Jim laughed, the idea that Spock of all people was considered a hardass. “Spock? A hardass? Come on, the guy's a sweetheart compared to my other teachers back home.”

They seemed horrified by this concept. Scotty's jaw dropped. “Worse? Who in the galaxy could be worse than that great dobber?!”

“Trensu Solok back on Vulcan for one. The guy was a traditionalist to his core and only let me into his class after my Sa-mekh, I mean my foster father, rode his ass... At least in the Vulcan manner, which was to shove logic in the other guy's pointy ear.”

“Vulcan? You were living on Vulcan?! Like, with lots of Vulcans and no humans?! All logic and no fun or emotions?!” Stiles stared dumbstruck.

Gary's mouth hung open. Jim forgot how emotional humans could be. Amanda was always emotional but she kept herself reserved in public. “Yes. I've been living on Vulcan with a Vulcan family since I was approximately ten point three years old. It was awesome.”

“Ten point three? You even sound like a Vulcan.” Gary said.

Scotty exclaimed, “How'd you survive the heat and gravity for so long?”

“Triox compounds and my body adjusted eventually.” Jim explained. “Growing up on Vulcan in my formative years had some benefits according to the Starfleet doctors that gave me my physical. For example, I can bench press twice what I normally could on Vulcan and my lungs are bigger allowing me to run faster and longer than a human raised on Earth.”

Scotty whistled low. “That's pretty impressive, laddie. I guess growing up surrounded by billions of Spocks has a few benefits. Not that I'm bampot enough to trade all the beautiful lochs of Scotland for Vulcan.”

Stiles elbowed his two friends. “What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger I guess.”

Gary clapped Jim's shoulder. “You need to hang with us sometimes, we're all in the Martial Arts club.”

“Not me.” Scotty said. “I'm in engineering. Been working on somethin' special. A side project if ya will that will revolutionize our beaming tech. If tha' sort interests you, yer welcome to see it for yerself.”

Jim smiled sheepishly. He was not used to being so popular, and it wasn't just because of his accidental relation to George Kirk nor his connections to Ambassador Sarek. As far as he knew none of them knew he and Spock were even familiar with each other much less married with offspring. He and Spock agreed to keep their status as bondmates on a need to know basis since Jim was now stuck in Spock's class. Being married to the teacher would cause more than a few raised eyebrows. “Yeah, we can hang out sometime, and that beaming tech project sounds really cool, but I've got a busy schedule. I do have a five year old son I'm juggling in addition to Command Track.”

Jim's spine straightened as he felt Spock tug on his bond and whisper, _“T'hy'la. I am now free. Come meet with me now, I wish to discern the events of this morning and know who has treated Solkar's injuries.”_

Jim paused and sent out the thought through their bond, like mentally shouting into a can connected to another can with a string. _“Yeah, I'll be right there. I'm making human friends like our Ko-mekh asked me to. It seems I'm doing really well.”_

“Hey, did you hear us?”

Jim blinked as his concentration was pulled from his t'hy'la. Gary was waving his hand in front of his face. Gary laughed. “Earth to Kirk, you in, buddy? We're not supposed to be in space yet!”

“Sorry,” Jim smiled shyly. “My mind was on other things.”

“Like your wee bairn?” Scotty observed. “I don't blame you, laddie. Being a parent and a student is tough work.”

“Yeah, speaking of...” Jim started picking up his stack of books. “I've got some family obligations to attend to. I'm supposed to meet my other half; our son's decided to pester some swans this morning and got bit. He got treated but...”

There were a round of winces. Most humans knew how vicious swans were. Scotty pointed to his middle finger on his right hand, “I got bit by those feathery gits once, right here. Thank god for 23rd century medicine or this finger wouldn't be here.”

Jim waved them off. “Yeah, I'll see you guys later. I gotta run.”

* * *

Jim had run off with his stack of books in his arms to go meet Spock. It was not hard to find him. All Jim had to do was follow their bond like a compass. Jim knew instinctively where to find his t'hy'la. Spock was a constant thing in his brain, something that has always been there but not always seen with his own eyes. Much like his ass. He didn't always see it but he could feel it and count on it as something to land on. Spock was like his ass. Jim snickered at the comparison, especially after his other students make the same comparison but with much less flattering intent.

Jim walked at a brisk pace down hallways he'd never been down, but he knew which way to go since Spock was mentally tugging him along. Like the navigation systems of a starship. Second star on the right and keep straight on past that bust of Osa-mekh'il Solkar in the Zephram Cochran Hall.

Jim stopped to stare at a man he remembered fondly while he was alive. Ambassador Solkar was kind like his Grandpa Jim. Jim had melded with his katra some years after Solkar's passing, with Spock and Sarek's help. Jim was glad to tell Osa-mekh'il Solkar's living spirit that Jim was officially living in his family estate. He was “most pleased and honored” in his words to have their firstborn son named after himself.

Jim felt Spock tug on him mentally, and his voice whisper through their bond, _“T'hy'la, his katra rests peacefully in The Hall of Ancient Voices. It is not logical to miss Osa-mekh'il Solkar when we see him every End Year and may visit him at anytime given enough reason to.”_

Jim felt a bittersweet emotion well up in him. The dead were gone and yet he could still reach out and touch them every now and again. The Vulcan dead, at least. Others in his life were not so lucky to be Vulcan. Jim wiped the moisture in his eyes and followed Spock's gentle tugging to what looked like his office door. It said “Professor Spock” plainly in Starfleet silver and black letters along with his available office hours and all classes he taught. Spock was wanted as an instructor for a lot of classes, since few Vulcans took positions on Earth and even less joined Starfleet.

Jim opened the door and found his t'hy'la sitting behind his neatly organized desk in his intimidating Instructor black uniform. The office was well lit with a good view outside, and spartan decoration. A few Vulcan artifacts were displayed, like a small statue of Surak by an incense pot and a folded meditation mat. Calligraphy banners hung on the wall, the words; “Rata, Tafar, Tapan” or translated “Concept, Mental discipline and Cerebral Process” were written in the swirling script of Vulcan. The only thing that stood out really from what was typical in a Vulcan's office, were the pair of lirpas crossing the other that hung on the wall with S'Chn and T'Gai's names etched on the handles. The names of their Clan's founders.

“T'hy'la, nashaut.” Spock stood, and closed the gap between them quickly. His fingers parted in a V and Jim's hand did the same. Their palms were pressed together in El'ru'esta. The Hand Embrace. A spark lit between them at the contact, sending a dizzying rush of joy to their katras.

“T'hy'la, nashaut.” Jim replied.

Spock offered a chair and sat down behind his desk. “I spoke with our son earlier. He apprised me of the events that he was attacked by a Terran bird and treated by a human male named Leonard McCoy. Solkar is well, after examination from Healer T'Var, but I am concerned by letting this Doctor McCoy treat him.”

Jim shrugged. “Bones. He's my new friend. He's in the same class as me, but seats were full and had to sit next to Uhura.” Jim broke out into a grin. “I don't think she likes me, but she seems to like you _a lot_. Do I need to be worried about competition for your affections?”

Spock gave his t'hy'la a withering look. “You are my t'hy'la. The other half of my heart and katra. There is no competition and you are changing the subject. I am unsure the Doctor McCoy is a suitable associate for you. While Uhura would have been preferable, with her interest in Vulcan culture, it is most unfortunate that she dislikes your company. As you are predominantly human, other human associates are needed for your mental health. Mother is concerned of your years away from your species.”

Jim leaned in on Spock's desk. “I made friends okay. I made lots more today. Besides...” Jim tilted his head slightly in a Vulcan like manner. “Why would I need to spend so much time with others when I have you?”

Spock's nostrils flared. The scent of Jim's pheromones spiked, enticing his tightly reined primitive instincts to life at the scent of its mate, its fertile mate that had already bore him a child and could easily bear him another. Spock glanced at his schedule, noting the free time he had, and his eyes swept over Jim's appealing figure. “Computer. Engage privacy lock. Authorization, Commander Spock.”

Jim prowled around the desk to sit firmly in Spock's lap. Spock pulled his Jim closer, letting his hands appreciate his t'hy'la curves. His posterior was rounder since carrying a child, and his abdomen had barely perceptible stretch marks in the shape of lightening. His nipples were slightly puffy from feeding their son, but his chest was flat again after Solkar had been weaned. His t'hy'la had all the marks of motherhood and it made him all the more beautiful. As their lips met in a passion filled kiss, Spock felt Jim's fingers find his psi points.

“My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts...” Jim chanted the mantra with his finger pressing into Spock's temples.

Spock guided Jim into his mind, gently pulling his t'hy'la into the place where their katras were fused. He was getting better at initiating mind melds. Spock postulated that if he hadn't forged a bond with Jim at such a young age and over used it in Jim's formative years, he never would have developed any psi abilities as a result. Spock's thoughts were plain to see. “Spock, I'm glad you melded with me when I was a baby...”

Jim saw Spock's memories of that day they, and when they met it changed them from separate beings into one single entity. Jim had not known true loneliness like Spock had. Spock remembered a time in his life where Jim had yet to exist. It was a very lonely universe with out him. “I am... glad as well, my t'hy'la.”

Spock's feelings that were repressed and tightly controlled were freely shared and experienced with Jim. In the deepest part of their katras they dove in together and mingled. Emotions of ecstasy and delight surrounded them like an ocean as they made love in the mind meld. When they reluctantly parted, Spock saw his comm blinking. A message. A quick glance revealed it to be from the Academy Board. The brief moment of perfect serenity he gained from melding with Jim was broken. “It appears my suggestion to remove you from my class will go unheeded. All the other classes are full and the board does not seem to care that we are bonded and I am your teacher.”

Jim beamed. “Looks like all my student-teacher fantasies will come true after all!”

The only reply was a raised brow. Jim snorted and giggled in the crook of his confused mate's neck. “Come on, Spock! You know... Sex on your desk?”

Spock looked at his desk with precarious objects and a fragile comm panel. “I do not believe my desk to be the most efficient place for coupling.”

Jim waggled his eyebrows. “You could have me bent over your desk as I submit to your will...” Jim went in for the kill with two sultry words. “.. _.Professor Spock_.”

Spock's nostrils flared. Jim was quickly turned over and sprawled over the desk with his backside pressed against Spock's hips. Jim's pulse race as he felt his mate's interest grow and poke him through his instructor-black pants. Spock hovered over him, trapping Jim between his desk and his hard Vulcan strength. Spock's breath was as hot as the Forge in Jim's ear. “Very well, _Cadet Kirk._ We will play this game. Now you will submit to me and do as I say.”

Jim shivered with excitement. “Yes!”

Spock pressed tighter into Jim, his fingers caressing the sides of his neck and touching his temples. “Now you will... stop procrastinating and go to your next class.”

Spock pulled back and left his mate flabbergasted. Jim did a remarkable impression of a fish. “You- you nirak! How can you tease me like that?!”

Spock's lips twitched, and knew his amusement rippled like a tidal wave through their bond. “If we are playing this game of Student-Teacher-Fantasy, is it not more fulfilling if it is drawn out and savored?”

Spock's eye lit up while the rest of his face remained stoic. Jim could feel Spock's delight like a space heater. Jim put his hands on his hips. “Well, mister. You've got a good point.”

“And you must get to your next class before you are tardy.”

Jim looked at the time and cursed. “Ponfo! I have to go! Ta-lukh nash-veh ta-dular Spock!”

Spock was given a human kiss, pleasant and all too brief before it was ended and his t'hy'la ran out his office door. Spock looked down at the bulge in his lap. He walked over to his meditation mat and lit some incense. He went through the mantras of Surak's techniques to will his desire away. Spock hoped that this new game would not draw out too long. Jim knew all too well how desirable he was, but Spock was well aware how attracted Jim was to him. Spock allowed a small smile to surface on his lips. Jim would not make Spock give in easily, not this time, and the rewarding coupling would be far sweeter when it was hard won.

Spock looked down at his lap. His desire was back. “Ponfo.”

This time Spock concentrated on the memory of hearing his great-grandparents coupling while he felt his father cringe next to him and his mother snoring softly to kill his body's desire for mating. It worked, at least for now. Laughter echoed across his bond. He could keep little from his T'hy'la it seemed. _“Really? Osa-mekh'il Solkar was still active at his age?! Oh man, the expression on Sa-mekh Sarek's face! I'm so memorizing that! Wait does this mean you'll be just as horny a hundred years from now?”_

Spock sighed. _“Jim. T'hy'la. Go go to class.”_

Spock received a curious image of a wet blanket with Vulcan ears and upswept eyebrows. It was undoubtably from Jim's mind. Spock admired Jim's dynamic mind. It brought warmth to his own more cold one, however it could be trying at times to be the sense of logic between them.

* * *

“Okay, Nichelle, listen up the key to good Plomeek soup is in washing the plomeek properly before tossing it in the pot.” Jim stated all-knowingly.

Uhura crossed her arms. “Nice try. That isn't my name.”

Jim still smiled. “Really? I thought you looked like a Nichelle. Oh well. Let's go shopping for ingredients!”

Uhura was currently in Hell. Not one of the lower levels but level between a tolerable pain in the ass, and having a wasp hive thrown at your face. She grit her teeth and bore Kirk's cooking lessons because he was her crush's brother and knew how a prospective woman could win him. At least Kirk knew his way around the Vulcan district of Earth. Death Valley was much like Vulcan and where many Vulcans on Earth preferred. So here she was in the Vulcan District shopping for Plomeek with an asshole that she was really starting to loathe. “So besides Plomeek soup and kreyla, what else will you be teaching me to make, Kirk?”

Kirk grinned. “Why my Aunt T'Pell's speciality: Vulcan mollusk. Which does not replicate well, like a lot of Vulcan dishes.”

They stepped off the transporter and entered the Vulcan marketplace of Earth. Kirk's grin suddenly fell into a blank slate, one that perfectly mimicked that of a Vulcan's natural stoicism. The transformation was so radical that Uhura wasn't sure there wasn't some transporter malfunction that switched the two. Kirk greeted Vulcans that he was clearly familiar with and they in turn greeted him with a familiarity Uhura had not seen them greet other humans. “Tonk'peh, Solek.”

“Tonk'peh, Jim.”

Kirk spoke in Vulcan like it was his native tongue and the other Vulcans didn't seem to notice that she understood what they said. They treated her with indifference compared to Kirk. Like she was an outsider, but Kirk was not.

“ _Solek, I require at two portions of Vulcan Mollusks. Are they in season?”_

Uhura watched a brow raise by a fraction. _“It went out season three point two Vulcan days ago, however I have twelve portions in stock. What is the occasion?”_

Kirk glanced her way, and continued speaking in Vulcan. It was the first indication that either of them acknowledged her presence. _“This outworlder wishes to learn to prepare Vulcan cuisine, and my T'hy'la is need of more protein in his diet. Vulcan Mollusk is the logical choice.”_

“ _Vulcan dishes are difficult for outworlders, Vulcan Mollusk in particular. She will fail.”_

Uhura bristled and responded in Vulcan. _“I will not know if I do not try. Even in failure I can learn from the experience itself.”_

The Vulcan seemed to bristle and looked at Kirk as if searching for an explanation. Kirk didn't even look at Uhura. _“She will be merely observing. The preparation will be done by myself.”_

Solok accepted this and promptly got out what looked like pale white tentacles with blue stripes and packed them up for Kirk. The rest of the trip for other Vulcan ingredients was similar. Kirk was treated differently than Uhura, like he was one of them. It bristled her that an asshole like Kirk was warmly, as far as Vulcans go, while she was ignored. When they arrived back on campus and on the way to Kirk's apartment she asked him, “Why do they treat you different from me? I heard all of them call me _Qom'i_ or _K'shatrisu_ , but not you.”

Kirk did a pretty good impression of a Vulcan the way he raised his brow. “Because I know them and you don't? Uh, you wanna come in or not Uhura no-first-name?”

Uhura closed her mouth. She then remembered that he lived on Vulcan and was raised by a Vulcan family whereas she was a born and raised Earth human. It was made very apparent that Kirk was raised in a Vulcan environment the moment she stepped into his apartment. The warmth was the first thing she noticed. The second was the Vulcan décor that dominated this place. “Have a seat on the couch while I put the groceries in the stasis box.”

Uhura gladly did so. It was a chance to explore Spock's home. This was his place too, not just Kirk's and that kid's. Her eyes strayed to the mantle where holopics were sitting. The only thing that stood out as sentimental among the cold beauty of the rest of the Vulcan décor. She saw what must have been Kirk and Spock as children. Uhura smiled, noting how adorable Spock was as a child and wondered what their children would look like if they had them. Her daydream was popped by Kirk's presence. “That's the day Spock and I became a family. He found me abandoned in a pond not far from here. He always wanted a little brother. My first word was his name... It took awhile for the adoption to become official, but it did. My life changed that day thanks to Spock.”

The reality of Kirk's words sunk in. Kirk, who was supposedly the son of a hero, was dumped as a baby and taken in by Spock. Being an unwanted child would have explained why Kirk was a bit of an asshole, but he was raised by Spock and his family. Where did they go wrong? Uhura's eyes strayed to all the other pictures, seeing them grow up together, and seeing famous faces of Vulcan like the famous Ambassador Solkar and T'Pau. Spock and Kirk wore formal white robes on what looked like a ceremony, probably Kirk's adoption. Uhura decided to take the opportunity to dig up info on Spock. “So Kirk, what does a Vulcan wedding look like?”

Kirk's jaw dropped. He looked between her and his holopictures and laughed. He laughed until the guy was actually holding his sides. “Wow, you are so clueless! And you're supposed to be smart?!” He stopped as soon as the words came out of his mouth. “Sorry! I didn't mean it like that, I-”

Uhura slapped him. “I'm done here, Kirk. I don't need to stand here and be insulted by you.”

Uhura stormed out of the apartment. When Kirk was left alone nursing his cheek he asked himself, “How can someone so obsessed with Vulcans not know what a Kan-Telan ceremony looks like? Damn, this is going to crush her hard when she finally gets it.”

* * *

Jim invited McCoy over to his apartment one day when he got the news that McCoy lost custody of Joanna. Jim couldn't imagine losing Solkar, and felt for his friend. He hated seeing his friend so down in the dumps. “Come on, Bones. This calls for desperate measures. I've got a bottle I break out for special occasions like this one.”

“Thanks, Jim.” McCoy mumbled. His five o'clock shadow was quickly growing beyond regulation standards. “Never been to your place. You always barge into mine, usually with Stork's latest boo-boo. I'm a doctor not a Seven-Eleven.”

“Really? Huh. I guess you've never had the pleasure of staying at Chez Jim. Well, first time for everything.”

McCoy actually managed a laugh. “Somehow I picture an unholy love child of classic nerd and sleazy lounge lizard. Maybe leopard print and a disco ball.”

Jim laughed. “Wow! Really? Me? Nerd yes, but sleaze isn't my thing, and I don't have a disco ball.” Jim opened the door. “Guys, I'm home!”

McCoy gawked at the purely Vulcan décor that dominated the place with only a few artifacts that hinted at a human occupant. “Huh, forgot you're married to a Vulcan. I guess he decorated?”

Jim shrugged. “Grew up on Vulcan. It's what I'm used to. Hey, Stork! Your Ko-mekh is home and he's brought our good doctor friend.”

Solkar sat in the living room playing a game of Kal-toh. “Tonk-peh ko-mehk. Greetings Doctor McCoy.” He paused his game to observe the doctor. “You are emotionally distressed, Doctor McCoy. More so than what is standard.”

McCoy slumped on the couch next to Solkar. Jim slunk into his bedroom. “I'm going to get the special ale for this. Be right back.”

McCoy sighed. Vulcans bugged him with how stoic and cold they were at times but not little Stork. He couldn't hate the miniature Vulcan, never could. He loved all kids, even pointy eared ones. “I lost custody of my daughter, even visitation rights. Nancy said I'd be a bad influence and was unstable. I had hoped that you could meet Jo, maybe teach her to play whatever game that is.”

“Kal-toh.” Solkar informed. “That is unfortunate. While you are emotionally unstable you are not dangerous. I see no logical reason for a child to be separated from their sa-mekh, particularly when vast studies show a greater negative impact when a human child is separated from family at my age.”

McCoy sighed. “The universe isn't fair. A five year-old Vulcan is proving to be a better lawyer than the one I got. That guy was about as useful as tits on a bull.”

Jim waltzed back in with a blue bottle with a gold label. “That sucks, Bones. Maybe I can get a hold of my cousin, T'Para. She's a lawyer and a good one. Get an appeal for visitation rights at least. In the meantime this'll cheer you up.”

Jim handed over a shot glass poured with the distinctive blue hue of Romulan Ale. McCoy sat up straighter as he sniffed it. He reeled back as his nose hair was singed from the mere aroma wafting up from the glass. “Romulan Ale, Jim? This stuff's illegal!”

Jim grinned. “Desperate times call for desperate measures, Bones.”

McCoy's rugged face split into a wide smile. “You're a true friend, Jim.”

He sipped the blue liquid. He shuddered and almost coughed. “Sweet mother of God, that's strong! What kind of Romulan Ale is this?!”

Jim grinned and showed him the label. “Imperial Reserve. I only have the one bottle so you'll not be getting more than two shots.”

McCoy's gawked at the label. “I've only heard of the stuff! The white whale of Romulan Ale! How'd you manage to get your mitts on this?”

Solkar, who had gone back to his game of Kal-toh, glanced up at the bottle with interest. He did not know of that bottle's origins but knew his mother kept it secure, and his father would not divulge the story and was observed to be annoyed at the mere memory. “That is information I am also interested in. Will you tell me, Ko-mekh? Sa-mekh would not speak of it.”

Jim giggled and poured half a shot for himself. “Of course he wouldn't, my t'hy'la doesn't like the guy I got this from. Not one bit. This bottle was given to me by...”

Jim paused for dramatic effect, taking pleasure at seeing Bones and Stork sitting up straight in their seats. “...A Romulan friend of mine. He saved my life and I got him out of really bad mess.”

McCoy blinked. “A Romulan _friend_?”

Jim drank down a half shot of Keras's gift of Romulan Ale. “Yup. Nice fellow. Great decorator and cook. Guy was a genius, he figured out how to cover up that replicator aftertaste. Gave me the first good meal I had since the famine on Tarsus started.”

McCoy turned pale. “You were on Tarsus?! I had suspected seeing your medical history, but to hear it from the horse's mouth... Wait, what the hell was a Romulan doing there, Jim?! Romulans being on this side of the Neutral Zone would have been big news!”

Solkar had forgotten his game of Kal-toh. This information was most intriguing. “The Doctor is correct Ko-mekh. Why were Romulans there?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, the thing is, there was this Romulan bit–“ Jim glanced at his son. “I mean, this Romulan mean lady that performed unethical experiments on me and other kids that had Vulcan ancestry. Kodos hired her to continue his eugenics experiments with the help of the Romulan Tal-Shiar. Thing was, this mean lady was doing this without the blessing of the Romulan Senate and they sent her husband to clean up the mess since they couldn't afford another war with us.”

McCoy who had a pleasant buzz from the ale was now sober, and focused on Jim's tale. “Jim, this has got to be... This is classified, isn't it?”

Jim nodded. “Highly, so don't tell anyone I told you guys this or about any of this at all.”

Jim continued as if he hadn't told a Federation classified secret that could restart a war. “So the Romulan Commander that was sent there was the Praetor's son as well as the mean Romulan lady's husband. I killed her with Le-Matya venom.”

Solkar did the same brow raise as Spock and Sarek. “Le-Matya venom? Where did you get such a rarity Ko-mekh?”

“Your Sa-mekh's bonding gift to me. It was the pelt of a Le-Matya he killed during his Kas-Wahn. I had it on me, I named it Oogie Booger. Anyway, the mean Romulan lady didn't know what a Le-Matya was, much less expect ol' Oogie Booger to still be venomous years later. I stabbed her with one of the fangs, and as you know my smart little man...”

“Le-Matya venom has no cure.” Solkar finished.

McCoy whistled low. “Wow, talk about a stroke of luck, but wait what about her husband? That Romulan Commander?”

Jim nodded. “Oh, my lucky streak didn't end there. Her husband hated her, the marriage was one his father, the Praetor, forced on him. With her killed in the line of duty, instead of a divorce, that meant he didn't have to accept anymore bad matches from his father. With his status as a widower he was now free to live his life as a happy bachelor. Seriously Bones, you think _your wife_ was bad?”

McCoy shook his head. “Only you would get rewarded for killing a man's wife. At least mine never performed eugenics experiments. How did we not start a war with the Romulans, again?”

Jim wondered the same thing. Tarsus was a nightmare, but meeting Keras was one of the best things that came from that mess, Solkar's conception was another. “Politics. Romulans didn't want to admit that one of their own was there when they were busy dealing with some problems at home, and the Federation never likes to seek out war. My Romulan buddy made it clear that there are a lot of Romulans that are sick of war. Him included.”

McCoy shook his head. “I did math, that was about six years ago... Weren't you only sixteen? A kid? And you survived horror story as well as prevent war with the Romulans? I would've said you were full of it if I weren't drinking from a bottle that only Romulan blue-bloods can get a hold of.”

“Blue-bloods?” Solkar asked. “I thought all Romulans had green blood like Vulcans.”

“It's an old Earth expression, Stork.” Jim said. “Means a member of a higher, usually wealthy social class. That Romulan Blue-Blood, as Bones here put it, saved my ass, just as I saved his. Instead of killing me and the other kids like he was supposed to, he fed me a nice dinner of Romulan Mollusk with redspice and sent me on my way with that bottle. We parted ways as unlikely friends and a promise to share a drink when we don't have to be enemies.”

Jim felt a mental snort coming from the other side of his T'hy'la's bond. Spock never let go of the fact that a Romulan kissed him to make Spock jealous. In hindsight it was a bit manipulative, but Jim was glad it resulted in Spock finally making a move, and Solkar probably being conceived from it.

Spock appeared behind them and commented, “A day that is mercifully long off. I do not like you in his company. He is dangerous.”

McCoy nearly jumped out his skin at the sight of Spock. “Professor Spock?! What are you doing he-” he looked between Jim, Solkar, and Spock as horror dawned on him. “Jim, don't tell me... No, no, no. Are you two _married_?!”

Spock raised a brow. “If you mean bonded, Doctor McCoy, then yes.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “We've had a T'hy'la bond for about twenty-one years now.”

“Twenty-one years, five months, seven days, three hours and thirty-seven minutes precisely.” Spock corrected.

McCoy gave Spock a dirty look. “You two have been married since, what? Jim was a _baby_?”

“I believe the term is 'Toddler' and no, not married. Bonded.”

“Is there a difference?”

Spock looked scandalized, which was both eye brows raised by a millimeter. “A vast difference Doctor McCoy.”

Jim stepped in. “Spock was seven and wanted a baby brother. He did what all Vulcans do when presented with a baby they believe to be their new family: he performed a mind-meld to create a psychic connection. Yes, it was reckless and he was already yelled at for that, but Spock had no idea how compatible our minds were or that the bond was a permanent one.”

McCoy blinked and finished off his shot of the most expensive liquor he ever had. “I think I'll take that second shot now.”

After Jim poured McCoy another shot, McCoy looked back at Spock. “So Professor Spock, does the brass know that one their Interspecies Ethics and Protocol instructors is _bonded_ to one of his students with a bouncing baby boy in the picture?”

Spock sighed. “They are aware and they seem apathetic to my complaint of how having my t'hy'la as a student is inappropriate.”

“Glad we can agree there, Professor.” McCoy drawled. “So you teach ethics while you yourself knocked up a seventeen year old? I did the math. Stork is five and half or so, Jim is twenty-two.”

Spock raised a brow. “Your calculations are incorrect, Doctor McCoy. Unsurprisingly considering the errors I have often observed in your homework.”

McCoy's eye twitched and bit through his teeth, “ _Pray tell_ , Professor. Correct my math.”

Spock stated simply, “Jim was approximately sixteen point three when Solkar was conceived.”

McCoy just stared at Spock like he grew a second head. “Amazing. You teach ethics. You. Unbelievable.”

Spock raised a brow at the haggard doctor getting inebriated. He wondered to himself why it was hard to believe that he taught Interspecies Ethics and Protocols. Spock looked to Jim for answers. Spock didn't say anything aloud, and he didn't need to. Jim smiled, and Spock caught the stray thought of, _“It's amazing how we managed to find our way together, even with all those accusations of you being unethical.”_

Jim simply held out his first two fingers as an invitation for a Vulcan kiss, which Spock gladly took. “Spock, you almost make me believe miracles.”

Spock felt the warmth and love from his t'hy'la radiate through their connected skin. It soothed his katra and he could not help his lapse in control as he smiled down at Jim. His t'hy'la. What was truly hard to believe was his luck in obtaining such a rarity as a t'hy'la. “And you almost make me believe in luck.”

They had momentarily forgotten McCoy was even there until he ruined the blissful silence that blossomed between them. “My god, you two really are married. Probably the most married couple I've ever seen! How does the whole academy not know?! You two keep looking at each other with those sappy goo-goo eyes!”

Spock looked at McCoy with a raised eyebrow. “Sappy goo-goo eyes? I am unfamiliar with that term, Doctor McCoy.”

Jim smiled. “It means, Spock, that you like to look at me.”

“Of course, my t'hy'la.” Spock stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe. “You are most aesthetically pleasing. Your eyes have the most fascinating shade of Volkaya stone that hint at the dynamic mind within.”

McCoy whispered, or at least talked less loudly, to Solkar. “Hey Stork, Are Vulcans always like this romantic with each other?”

Solkar paused in thought. “The males in my family are often observed to be most diligent of bondmates, but this is true for many Vulcan males.”

McCoy stared at the two lovebirds in wonder. “Huh. If someone told me yesterday that all humans should take lessons from Vulcans on romance, I'd laugh and give them directions to the psych ward. Not anymore, though.”

Spock looked at McCoy with what a human could call smug. “Why thank you, Doctor McCoy. That is the first logical statement I have heard from you thus far.”

McCoy's opinions on Vulcans were similar to most every non-Vulcan in the galaxy. Cold, logical, and unemotional. Today that changed. Here was his hardass professor giving lovey dovey goo-goo eyes to his human and highly emotional mate, and being a smug bastard about it. “Hmmph. Doesn't mean I like you, but I guess I can't call you a cold robot anymore.”

Spock gave McCoy a confused eyebrow raise. “I would think not. My temperature is far from freezing and I am an organic be-”

Jim shushed Spock with a finger to his lips. “Spock. Don't ruin the moment. Look how happy Bones is.”

Spock took in McCoy's haggard appearance and sour expression on his face as Solkar attempted to teach the inebriated doctor the complexities of kol-tor. Spock shook his head. “I will never understand you humans.”

“But it's never a dull moment with us.” Jim replied with a grin.

Spock agreed. Humans were an endlessly fascinating puzzle.

* * *

The weeks became months and before Jim knew it, mid terms were approaching. Like all the other cadets, he tried to find a good quiet table at the library with his friends. Jim had decided to start a study group for his Command and Tactics class. They were all taken. Scotty clapped him on the shoulder. “We can always study outside. It's still nice out.”

A crack of thunder ruined that idea. Mitchell groaned. “Should've knocked on wood, Scotty.”

Jim spotted Uhura sitting with Christine Chapel. “Hey, they've got some free seats. Let's go say hi!”

Scotty and Mitchell looked at one another. Scotty warned, “Doesn't Uhura have it out for you or something?”

She did, but Jim was determined to befriend her, maybe change her attitude before she got herself in trouble. “Yeah, but she'll warm up to me. Just a little misunderstanding between us. It'll clear up... Eventually.”

Mitchell laughed and elbowed Jim. “She has a crush on Spock, that makes you enemy number one. Spock hates you, therefore she hates you.”

Jim laughed. Spock hate him? Never in all the multiverse would Spock hate James T Kirk and vice versa. It was a universal law of physics or something that they be attracted to one another. “You kidding?! Spock loves me! Nichole, how are you? Are these seats taken?”

Uhura looked up from her PADD, and groaned. “Kirk. That's not my name, and yes, they are taken.”

Christine smiled at Jim. “Jim! It's good to see you outside medical. You and your friends can sit here.”

Uhura hissed at her friend, “Christine! What are you doing?!”

“Helping you.” She replied with a smile.

Jim took a chair next to Uhura. “Great! Thanks ladies.”

Uhura glared at Kirk. “Seriously, Kirk. There are other chairs. Sit in one of those.”

Jim looked around, and Scotty helpfully piped up, “Actually there aren't any left lassie. Midterms.”

Uhura sighed. “Okay, fine, but can't you switch with someone else so I don't have to hear your mouth-breathing?”

Jim rubbed his nose. “I'm on nasal numbing drops, sorry. Sensitive sense of smell an' all.”

Christine elbowed Uhura and whispered none-too-quietly, “Come on, why don't you like him? Jim is super nice, and has a wonderful son.”

Mitchell snorted, “Because she's in love with Professor Spock, the heartless tinman himself. That makes our boy here, public enemy number one.”

Only Christine Chapel and Jim knew the full story out of the entire table; that Kirk and Spock were an item. Mitchell and the rest thought Jim was just the brave human bastard that had enough balls to stand up to the infamous Vulcan professor. Uhura just thought they were brothers, and that Spock was just unfortunate to get stuck with Kirk. Christine put a hand on her friends shoulders, “Come on, Nyota. You need to stop giving Jim a hard time, and think about other boys... Or girls, I won't judge. Spock is one fish you won't catch. Trust me, I know.”

Jim did know. Christine Chapel was there with Doctor McCoy the previous week when he and Spock had to go to medical after they broke the bed from their “Physical Mediation”. Needless to say, it was pretty embarrassing beaming into the ER with Spock still inside him and only a blanket to cover their naked asses. Jim blushed, and caught Christine blushing at him, and knew she was thinking the same thing. Jim decided to change the subject. “So, you're name's Nyota? That's pretty.”

Uhura got tired of listening to everyone telling her that Spock was out of reach, and stood up. “I'm not putting up with an asshole like Kirk, and I pity Spock for being stuck with him and whatever poor Vulcan man he's married too... Which I'm beginning to doubt he's even around anymore, and I don't blame him.”

There was a resounding hiss around the table. Jim looked like a kicked puppy. Uhura glanced back and wondered if she went too far. She shook her head and kept leaving. She knew she had to take a stand for what was right. James T Kirk was some entitled kid with issues and had an arrogant streak as wide as the Alpha Quadrant. Someone had to do it. She had Advanced Vulcan with Spock and focused her efforts on being the best student.

When Uhura left, it was like the finishing blow for Jim. He went through several Vulcan techniques to repress the urge to cry, at least until he was alone. Uhura's words stung, worse than that one time he sat on a Vulcan sandworm. “I'm going home, guys.”

“You okay, laddie?” Scotty asked.

Jim nodded. “I am. Just need to go meditate for awhile.”

Mitchell laughed. “You spend too much time with Vulcans. How 'bout we ditch studies and go out for a drink?”

Jim shook his head and plastered on a fake smile. “Maybe later, but thanks.”

When Jim was out of sight from anyone, he chose that spot to release the hurt he had pent up, and the feelings of betrayal of a friend who never was. He really thought he and Uhura would have been good friends, but apparently not in this reality. Not like in so many of the others he caught glimpses of.

* * *

Spock felt despair, sorrow, and grief stain his bond with Jim. It strangled him like the d'mallu vines not far from his childhood home; quick and painful as it threatened to drag him down. A quick telepathic assessment of Jim before his next class was necessary. “Class, take five minutes to read this page from Surak's Sayings, then translate it.”

Spock sat at his desk while his class quietly read. Spock steepled his fingers together, and closed his eyes as he reached out with his katra, searching for that other half of him he was so familiar with. He saw Jim under a tree not far from the library, crying. Anger lit up in him. A green flame that boiled his Vulcan blood. He controlled it, used it as a focus to find the source of his t'hy'la's pain. He reached into Jim's katra, seeing recent memories. Cadet Uhura. His anger now had a target.

Spock refocused, this time reaching out to assure his other half, _“Jim. T'hy'la. Come to me. I will care for thee. My k'hat'n'dlawa.”_

Jim was overcome with sorrow, _“I don't wanna move. I'm a mess.”_

Spock reached out further, this time with greater strength. _“Then relax, and allow me help you up.”_

The door between their katras was thrown open and Jim relinquished control, allowing Spock to reach in further. He had only tried this on a few occasions but never to any success due to their distance. Jim was not lightyears from him. Spock reached in, seeing through Jim's eyes, his surroundings and commanded Jim's body to move. It was like moving a puppet. He had Jim's body walk to his office and punch the code in, and let him lay on the mediation mat within. Jim was now safe, and in a private location to have his emotional breakdown.

Spock opened his eyes and took note of the time. Nine minutes and thirty seven seconds had passed, far over the allotted five minutes he had given them. He refocused on his class, and paused as he took note of Cadet Uhura in the front row. The words she used to cut his t'hy'la down was fresh in his near-perfect Vulcan memory. He put his anger on the proverbial back burner to simmer. He would speak to her when class was over.

As he continued teaching their lessons on the phonetics between modern Vulcan and archaic he pondered his decision in dealing with Uhura. The logical choice was to remove her from his classes due to his now personal bias against her. She hurt his t'hy'la, therefore he was angry and could no longer be an efficient instructor as per regulation. He quietly made the arrangements on his PADD while the class took the time to translate a portion of Falor's Journey. He noted to the time. “Before next class, please read and compare these different versions of the thirty-ninth verse. Also, Cadet Uhura, stay after class is finished, I wish to speak with you in private.”

Spock watched the emotions display like flashing lights across her face. Excitement. Even with the numbing drops he could smell her pheromones. Jim had joked that Uhura was a rival for his affections. It was now no longer a joke. He had tolerated her actions until now because Jim desired her friendship, and he had no interest in her. Even when she struck his face in their apartment, Jim demanded that Spock let it go, claiming it was just a misunderstanding. His t'hy'la will no longer protect her from the reprimand she is long due.

Uhura sat patiently as the rest of the class filed out, her head was held high with pride that Spock now saw needed to be cut down. Spock closed the the classroom door when the last students walked out. “Cadet Uhura. Thank you for waiting.”

Uhura smiled and replied in flawless Vulcan, _“Thanks are unnecessary, Trensu Spock.”_

Spock continued in Standard, “As impressive as skills in my native tongue, we will have this conversation in Standard to avoid any further miscommunication.”

Uhura nodded. “Of course. As a Communications track student, avoiding mistranslations can mean life or death.”

Spock agreed, looking back at her actions he could have had her killed were they on Vulcan. “This is correct. As a communications officer a single misspoken word could destroy treaties and start wars.”

“And I have dedicated myself to this career path. I have mastered many languages and I'm studying many cultures.”

Spock nodded carefully. “And your marks as a student are impeccable. There are no finer xenoligustic students among my classes than yourself.”

Uhura sat up straighter. “Is this about a position as a teacher's assistant?”

“No.” Spock stared at her intently. “This about removing you from all my classes.”

Spock watched her pride swell then deflate, much like an Earth balloon. Uhura got out of her chair, her pride and joy turned to anger so quickly. It was almost dizzying “What?! Why?!”

Spock reined in his urges to cut her down physically as she had his t'hy'la. Her human frame was weak, and breaking her bones would be all too easy. He restrained himself of his violent urges. “Because my... feelings toward you are not appropriate as your teacher. As per regulation I must remove you from all my classes.”

Her emotions swung from swelled pride, to anger and then joy. She beamed at him as she approached him. “Oh Spock, I had hoped you would reciprocate.”

Spock shuddered at the desire pouring from her. She was reaching toward his face, his psi points, with her hand. She who was not Jim, not his son, not his mother, not his father, not even kin. She dared! Spock slapped her hand away and snarled at her, his anger bubbled to the surface. “Do not touch me!”

Uhura gasped, and recoiled from him. Spock saw he had his hands balled up in fists, ready to strike her. He saw the primal fear in her eyes. He had made his point. He reined in his instincts to kill the threat to his t'hy'la once again. “I will repeat myselt. Do not touch me.”

Uhura backed several feet from him, trembling with fear. “I-I don't understand. Don't you like me? You know, l-like ashaya?”

Spock's nostrils flared, the green flame roared, breaking his chains. “Love? Negative. I despise you. It is inappropriate as a teacher to break the necks of students, nothing short of life or death situations would excuse such violence.”

Uhura was sobbing and her eyes leaked moisture. “I-I don't understand... What did I do wrong?”

Spock cocked his head. “Do you not understand? You hurt Jim, my t'hy'la. Even now he weeps in my office because of the grave insults you gave him and our son. To say that I, his t'hy'la, would ever abandon him is the greatest insult one can ever give a Vulcan.”

“T'hy'la?” Uhura sniffled between sobs. “Your friend and brother... Wait, _our child_? Kirk's kid is your kid too? But that would mean... You and him are married?”

Spock was dumbfounded. Did his best xenolingustics student not understand what t'hy'la meant? “T'hy'la. Friend, brother, and lover. All of them, and yet none encompasses the full depth of this most sacred bond among Vulcans. This is a concept mentioned many times in Falor's Journey. I expected better of you.”

Uhura stopped sobbing, and shouted at him. “But you're married?! How can you be married?! You said you weren't married!”

Spock bristled at the insult this ignorant girl paid him and his entire culture. “Calling the sacred t'hy'la bond I share with Jim a mere marriage is an insult to my people. Marriage implies there can be a divorce. Marriage implies adultery is a physical possibility. This is not so with a t'hy'la bond. Our very katras are fused at our very roots. There is no point of separation of our beings. Spock and Kirk, Kirk and Spock. One and together, always and forever. Do you now understand?”

Uhura glared at up at him with defiance, and severed pride, and fear of him. She was humiliated and broken, much like how she had left Jim. “Yes. I understand, professor.”

Spock pointed to the door. “Then leave and never return.”

Uhura stormed out and Spock heard her sobbing echo down the hall. He processed this new emotion he felt. It was primitive and disturbing. Like satisfaction but more violent. He hurt the one who caused Jim pain, and felt satisfied by it. As Spock mediated on it, he would have a new understanding of the violence of his pre-reform ancestors.

He felt Jim's katra whisper to him, _“It's called getting revenge. Humans feel it too, and we got a saying about it. He who seeks revenge digs two graves, one for his enemy and one for himself. I think Surak would agree with that, don't you?”_

Spock felt himself breathe again. Jim was anchoring him with logic. Revenge was one of the darkest and more dangerous of emotions. Beautiful, dynamic, and brilliant Jim. Spock needed to return to his side to purge himself of this dark emotion. Jim's katra called sweetly to him. _“I don't want to be alone, Spock. Can you come here and make love to me? I had a bad day.”_

Spock made haste to his office. He passed many cadets that gave him a wide berth, and no doubt whispering about the sight of Uhura leaving his classroom in tears. Spock could feel their fear of him, and how they submitted to him. It spoke to that dark primal instinct that Vulcans have long since abandoned. Spock focused on Jim.

His t'hy'la needed physical comfort. It would be neglectful of him as a father and a bondmate for Solkar to see them both emotionally distressed. When he opened his office door, he could smell the incense already lit. Jim was sitting crosslegged on his meditation mat, completely naked. “Computer. Engage privacy lock. Authorization Commander Spock.”

Spock divested himself of his clothes as his walked toward his t'hy'la. Jim embraced him eagerly and sobbed into his shoulder. “It hurt, Spock. I thought we could be friends, and I saw what you said to her. It doesn't feel good. Revenge. I don't feel satisfied.”

Jim was right. Revenge's satisfaction was quickly fleeting. Spock knew of at least one thing that left them both more satisfied. “Jim, join with me. I will satisfy you.”

Love making was far sweeter than any revenge. To have Jim in his lap, taking his lok fully into him. To have Jim's fingers caressing the sides of his face, their contact with his psi points inciting and stimulating their minds. Their nervous systems synchronized, sensations were shared and echoed between them. It was nothing short of pure bliss to have any remaining physical separation between them to disappear. They were one being now. They were a single beast with four legs, four arms, and two backs. Neither Kirk nor Spock, but one and the same.

* * *

Java the Hut was Jim's favorite old fashioned cafes. They used real coffee beans that they roasted on location. They also were one of the few places with non-replicated teas that Solkar could enjoy. The smell of roasted coffee beans, steamed milk, and hardwood managed to permeate the effects of his nasal drops, Solkar too from the way his nose twitched. Jim gave the Andorion woman behind the counter a smile, “One Terran mocha breve, and one Vulcan spice tea for little Stork here.”

As expected, adults of most species cooed and aww'ed over Solkar. Jim prayed his son didn't learn how to weaponize his cuteness. When they got their drinks and went in search of a table Jim spotted a familiar face; Uhura. Jim tried to avoid her and keep walking, but little Stork decided to be as blunt as any other Vulcan. “Greetings, Cadet Uhura. It is good to see that you still have you life.”

Uhura flinched when she saw Jim and it got worse when she saw Solkar. “Oh, you two. Hi. Sorry umm, I won't be bothering you two.”

Jim cringed and Solkar looked up expectantly at his mother, wondering what the source of Jim's sudden emotional distress. Solkar was smart, but he didn't have the tact his human mother and grandmother had. No, he fell close to the Vulcan side of his family. “Ah, you are both experiencing embarrassment. Could it be because Father reprimanded Cadet Uhura for her terrible behavior toward you, Mother?”

The awkward silence that followed was heavier than Vulcan's gravity. Jim glanced at Uhura, her head in her hands. She looked worse than he did, like a kid who had their ass kicked recently. Jim sighed. Uhura was still a kid. “Uh, look Uhura? I think we need to have a heart to heart. I know about Spock reaming you pretty good, and well... he's blunt and isn't the most diplomatic of people. Ironic considering his father is the Vulcan Ambassador.”

Uhura glared at him, and as soon as she realized what she was doing she flinched. “Fine. Can't stop you. It's a free planet.”

Jim gulped his mocha down for courage and sat down from across her. “Okay, you didn't like me from day one. I understand that. Not the first time I've done that, and I understand most people won't like me. However, you were trying to move in on _my husband_ , the father of my child for Pete's sake! There are many words in lots of languages for that.”

Uhura's eyes shimmered with moisture. Solkar didn't help when he piped up, “On Vulcan we call that guv-smerataya. It is a crime.”

Jim glared at his son. “Stork, that was rude.”

Uhura shook her head. “No, I know what that word means, and it's true. I went after a married man... God, why didn't I see that before?”

Jim shrugged. “You're a kid.”

Uhura looked up at him. “I'm not a kid. I'm nineteen.”

Jim sighed. “I'm twenty-two.”

“You're not much older than I am!”

Jim laughed. “It's not the age! It's the milage. I'm married and the mother of a five year old Vulcan. I've also been through a lot of hardships that forced me to grow up faster.”

Uhura studied him and looked at Solkar. “You had him at seventeen. Spock is his father and he... You were younger than me when he was... Spock was serving in Starfleet.”

Uhura seemed horrified by the revelation her math revealed. Jim smirked. “Yeah, and Spock teaches Ethics. Funny, I know, but Vulcans are different. Our situation was different. We've shared an unbreakable bond since I was one, and he was seven. Humans didn't understand that and it caused me and him and our family on Vulcan a lot of pain. Humans called Spock kidnapping me unethical, and Vulcans called humans letting a child live in an abusive home unethical.”

Uhura gawked at Jim's words and when they processed, she let her head fall on the table and let out a groan. “Ugh. How could I be so blind?!”

Jim wondered about that. “I don't know. I gave you hints. I showed you the picture of our kan-telan. Our wedding. We even introduced ourselves as t'hy'la _and_ we flirt with each other non-stop.”

Uhura slugged her coffee back like a double shot of whiskey. “And somehow the hint flew over my head at warp nine.”

“Yeah... I thought the holopicture would clue you in if nothing else did.”

“Why didn't either of you come out and say you two were an item? Like announce something in class, even a short, 'hey they put my spouse in class!' Or something similar?”

Jim sipped his mocha. “I asked Spock about that. Said such a pronouncement of his status was an unnecessary breach of his privacy and our t'hy'la status was public knowledge if one cared enough to look it up. He also said his sex pheromones all over me was obvious enough to keep any rivals away from me. Never cared about any rivals gunning for himself, just who might show interest in me.”

Uhura pinched the bridge of his nose. “So Spock was the asshole here. A very married, possessive asshole.”

Solkar did not take the insult to Spock well. “Father is not an anus.”

Jim chortled. “Stork, my son, Spock can be difficult, but that doesn't mean we love him any less. Just don't go beating up other people for what they call him or me, like what your father did at your age. Besides, if I'm not holding a grudge against Uhura, then neither should you.”

Solkar nodded, but eyed Uhura warily. Uhura stared at Jim like he grew a horn or scales. “You don't hate me? After I acted like such a bit-” She glanced at the kid and caught herself. “A witch. After I acted like a witch.”

Jim shook his head. “As I said, you're still just a kid.”

He then looked at her sharply, and Uhura saw not the smiling clown but someone dangerous, someone who has killed before. “But make no mistake, Nyota Uhura if you were a grown ass adult I would not have hesitated to put you in your place myself. Consider this your first and only warning.”

Uhura gulped. The sharp, calculating look disappeared and Jim's joking grin reappeared. “Let me know if I get anything wrong. I'm guessing you're an only child. Hadn't experienced the world yet. Two loving and doting parents, that reluctantly let you fly the nest. Oh, and Spock was probably you're first crush.”

Uhura blushed, and thanked her ancestors for her dark skin that hid it well. “My first crush was a holovid star when I was twelve.”

Jim nodded. “My first crush was some girl whose name I can't even remember. My first love was the one I had all along; Spock. So do I have to worry about you chasing my husband anymore?”

Uhura shook her head like someone offered her cactus ramen. “No way! You can keep him! I am not chasing after an emotionally constipated married man. Whose probably gay anyway. I think I deserve more than that. Hell, I think after this I'm done with men.”

Jim cracked a grin. “That's the spirit!”

Uhura smiled back. “Thanks, Kirk. I was wrong about you and I'm sorry. Again. I really messed up.”

Jim waved her off. “You're welcome, and yeah. All's forgiven. How about we start over as friends this time, yeah?”

Uhura nodded. “I'd like that. Next time I'll cover our drinks. It's the least I can do.”

Jim looked at his communicator. “Welp, I gotta go. Stork needs to go to his classes and I need to pick up some groceries. I'm glad we can be friends now.”

Uhura smiled and held up a Vulcan salute. “Dif tor eh smusma, Kirk.”

Jim happiliy returned it, as did Solkar. “Sochya eh dif, Uhura.”

As Jim left the cafe and headed to the public transporters he felt lighter. Amidst the searing heat of Death Valley and the familiar sight of Vulcan architecture, Jim felt at ease. He didn't know if it was being around lots Vulcans again or the conversation he had with Uhura, but he felt a sense of serenity. As the Embassy came within sight, Solkar asked, “Why did you forgive her?”

“Hmm?”

Solkar asked his mother again. “Cadet Uhura. She was as humans say, a hussy. She pursued your t'hy'la with the intention of stealing him from you. Why did you forgive her so easily and even befriend her? Was she not your enemy?”

Jim almost laughed, but he knew Solkar felt his inward laughter through their parental bond. “You've studied Surak. Much of his philosophy is on forgiveness.”

Solkar nodded. “Through father and grandfather we are descended of him. 'Do no harm to those who harm you' and 'the spear in the other's heart is the spear in your own' are only a few of Surak's sayings.”

Jim nodded. “That's right my little man. Surak was indeed wise, and here on Earth we had many men teach the same; like this guy Jesus had a saying of 'if your enemy strikes your cheek, then turn the other' or something like that.”

“But Mother, what if they were trying to kill you?”

“There's a big difference between self defense and trying to get even with some... anus as you put it. Bottom line is, Stork...” Jim knelt down to his son so they were eye level. “Don't hold grudges, it's for idiots with nothing better to do with their life. That's a James T Kirk original saying. Feel free to use it, Stork.”

Solkar nodded. “You are far wiser than many give you credit for, Mother. I will let go of my dislike of Cadet Uhura.”

Jim smiled, despite trying to rein it in when among Vulcans. “Thanks, Stork. You are far smarter than lots of other kids your age, including Vulcans. I'm proud of you.”

Solkar preened at the compliment from his mother. “I will continue in my endeavors to make you and Father proud.”

Jim resisted the urge to giggle. Solkar really was a miniature version of Spock. He may have his own blond hair, but everything else was Spock's. Jim walked Solkar to his class and parted with a brief, and very light, meld. Jim wasn't as good at it as Spock was, but he had enough skill to project his love and pride to his son. He also had enough skill to feel his son's love for him and trepidation in being able to meet everyone's expectations.

Jim knew Solkar would go far, and assured him that as long as he didn't end up like Uncle Frank he'd be proud of his little blond Vulcan no matter what. Solkar's parting thought was, _“That is a very low expectation, mother. I am confident I shall rise high above it.”_

Jim knew he would. He just didn't know what kind of trouble his little Stork would attract in the future. He had a feeling in his gut that it would be epic.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, here is the second half of the last chapter. It got too long so I cut it in half. Each chapter is supposed to be a long one-shot and read as an enclosed story. I broke my own rule, oops. Uhura gets her comeuppance, which had to be done so she would grow. So apologies to any Uhura fans out there.  
> So anyways, the next part Keras will make his grand return to couch surf with his human friend. Jim will be overjoyed, Spock will not, and Bones will be screeching at them, "Are you two out of your goddamned minds?! We cannot keep a Romulan at Starfleet Academy, much less your apartment! Tigers are less dangerous than him!" And Stork will be getting into misadventures with Keras. Consider that a preview of what fun's to come next. ;)


	3. Three Men and a Romulan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> C'thia – Logic. What it usually says on your average Vulcan tin can. (Careful there are pon farr drama worms inside)  
> Sakal – Testicles. Those dangly bits between a mans legs, or less dangly depending on their species... Or maybe even in their knees like Kirk found out in Klingon prison.  
> Spock. T'nash-veh ashayam. T'nash-veh k'hat'n'dlawa. T'nash-veh t'hy'la – Spock, my beloved, my other half of my heart and soul, my friend/brother/lover. It's basically what Jim says to remind Spock how much he loves him when he knows he's in trouble.  
> Lok – Penis. Mentioned a lot before.  
> Set'leth – Mentioned in ds9 as some Romulan's pet. I picture them as being descended from sehlats that left Vulcan along with their owners.

Chapter Three:

Three Men and a Romulan

If Spock were not so dedicated to the path of c'thia he would have suspected that the universe were conspiring against him. A new academy year began and as he stared out at his Computer Programming class, noting students he had before and new ones. His gaze stopped at one cadet in particular. Sitting there in the front row was none other than his own t'hy'la, Jim. Spock reigned in the urge to sigh. Vulcans did not sigh, at least not so overtly as humans do. “Cadet Kirk. You are in my class... again.”

Jim grinned. “Yup. You impressed me so much as a teacher in Interspecies Ethics last year that I _had_ to have you again.”

Spock felt his blood pressure rise slightly, and his heart race in his side. It would be a lie if he said he was not pleased to have his t'hy'la in his class once again. Jim could be right where he could see him, and protect him from potential rivals and enemies. It was most agreeable to him personally, but also against regulations. “I see... And if I make a request to the academy board once again to remove you from my class, as I have done at the beginning of last year, I surmise they will ignore me again.”

Jim smirked and casually lounged back, even letting his uniform slip slightly to show part of his bare midriff. Spock felt his cheeks flush green at the desire rushing from his t'hy'la. Jim winked. “Yup. I'm afraid you're stuck with me Professor Spock. I'm aaaaaall yours.”

There were some familiar students that smirked and snorted, knowing all too well of their antics. Spock could hear whispers of how daring Jim was and some whispered how desirable he was. Spock simply nodded, trying to ignore his primal instincts to claim in mate for all to see. “Very well. To all of you unfamiliar with myself. I am Professor Spock. This is Computer Programming, a required course for all tracks. For those of you who have not been informed by your other instructors, there is a simulation to test one's ability in the face of danger called the Kobayashi Maru. It is required of all Starfleet Cadets to go through this simulation at least once. There is a sign up available on your PADDs. Now I will begin our lesson.”

Spock saw Jim's frustration as well as felt it. Jim had failed it once already, as was expected. Spock wondered if Jim intended to try again. As Spock quickly sorted out the results of the student's pop quiz on current level of knowledge, he raised an eyebrow as he looked at Jim's results. “Cadet Kirk.”

Spock's voice cut through the silence in the classroom. “For future reference my name is Professor Spock, not Professor Hot n Sexy as you have typed on your quiz.”

A sea of giggling cadets erupted. Jim simply smiled at him. “I know, but I happen to have a logical argument as to why 'Hot n Sexy' is an appropriate and accurate label for you.”

Spock repressed a smile, but knew Jim felt his amusement through their bond. “Very well, stand. Let us hear your... logical argument.”

Jim jumped out of his seat. “As we all know Vulcans are warm-blooded with an average body temperature of thirty-three degrees Celsius, and come from a planet that is much hotter than here on Earth. Further more, Vulcan also reproduce sexually as I can personally attest to.” Jim winked at the class behind him. “Thus Hot n Sexy are both accurate and logical statements.”

The class snorted and giggled. Spock withheld his amusement. “I was given to understand that these were a reference to my sexual desirability.”

Jim grinned. “Well, Professor, you're that too, but you're the one who stated that first. Not I.”

Spock and Jim stared at one another, both feeling a playful energy sparking and surging between them. They both found this courtship game of student-teacher to be entertaining but Spock had to at least make an effort to be coy. “Very well, Cadet Kirk. If you wish to...” Spock felt his cheeks heat up. “...Call me Professor Hot n' Sexy, then I shall allow it since you gave a logical, if clumsy, argument for this privilege.”

Spock gave a sharp glare to the rest of the class that silenced their humor. “However, this a privilege I will not give another. Anyone else will receive reprimand. Now if there are no further interruptions, let us continue. With the exceptions of Cadets Kirk, Sulu, Scott, and Mitchell, your knowledge of subroutines and base programming is unsatisfactory...”

* * *

Gary Mitchell kept moaning to Jim, “Ugh! That green-blooded bastard is a slavedriver! We're ahead of the class so he piles more work onto us!”

“Aye.” Scotty agreed. “It may nae be difficult, but it is tedious work. Cuts deep into me transwarp beaming research. Thinking aboot that massive pile of work is giving me collywobbles.”

Jim shrugged. “I've had worse. Spock ain't so bad once you get to know him. Maybe I can talk him into giving us more interesting work?”

“You can do that?”

The three men turned their heads to a young man with dark hair and eyes. The man held out his hand. “Sorry, I'm Sulu. Hikaru Sulu. I'm in your class. You've got a lot of balls by the way. At least that's what I've heard.”

Jim smiled and took Sulu's hand. “Yeah, I heard Spock call your name. I'm James T. Kirk but all my friends call me Jim. Seriously, call me Jim. I only get called James if I'm in trouble. This mad genius is Montgomery Scott, or Scotty as he prefers, and this is Gary Mitchell.”

Scotty grinned. “Aye lad, welcome to Spock's high achievers club. It's our reward for being the best in the class.”

Gary rolled his eyes. “More like his Whipping Boys Club, and it's more a punishment than a reward.”

Sulu winced. “Yeah, the workload he's giving us is insane. I've got a gardening club and a fencing club I'd have to give up just to keep up with his class.”

Jim nodded and winked. “Yeah, and I've got a son, but don't worry, I'm an expert at sweet talking Spock. I know all that man's weak points.”

The other three men stared at Jim. Gary put his hands on his hips. “So, Jimmy... I've been hearing rumors about you and Starfleet's Vulcan slavedriver. Like that you guys are sleeping together, and not in the platonic sense.”

Jim stared at Gary, and after a moment laughed. “Wait... You guys haven't figured it out? You've known me for over a year! Not to mention I've not exactly been keeping it a secret.”

Scotty's jaw dropped and the warp nacelles in his brain kicked up to life. “Ya mean you two are... Yer wee laddie, Stork! He's- You- Spock?!”

Jim nodded. Sulu looked between the other men with confusion. “Wait, isn't that against so many regulations?”

Jim shrugged. “The Admiralty have known of our bonded status for well over a decade and despite Spock's complaints to the board they won't move me from his classes.”

Gary narrowed his eyes. “Bonded? Like married?!”

“Yeah, kinda.” Jim replied. “The human concept of marriage and Vulcan aren't interchangeable. For starters human marriages are easy to dissolve.”

Scotty crossed his arms. “Wait... Did ya say over a decade?”

Gary's jaw dropped. “You're only twenty-three! You got hitched to that walking computer at thirteen?!”

Jim tried to explain, “Technically I was six and he was twelve, but it was less of a marriage and more of betrothal. We consummated our marriage when I was sixteen.” Jim grinned at the memory of their first time. “Spock was so uptight back then, and still is in many ways since our son's birth, but as I've learned over the years; Vulcans are different and our situation is different.”

Predictably most humans got their panties in bunch over most of Vulcan traditions. Gary looked the most disgusted and grabbed Jim by the shoulders. “You mean to tell me you got married off when you were a child?! That's illegal! For God's sake Spock teaches _Ethics_ and he did shit like this?! He should be fired! No! Shipped off to a penal colony!”

Jim waved Gary off and stepped back. He gave his friend a hard stare. “It's Vulcan tradition to marry young for good reasons I'd rather not get into. Like I said, my circumstances were different and Vulcans are different. If you're going into Space, you'd better learn that not everyone thinks like you. So you guys want me to talk to Spock or not? Unlike the rest of you, I have pull as his bondmate.”

Jim crossed his arms and stared at the lot of them. He had them by the metaphorical sakal, as Vulcans put it, and they all knew it. Sulu tentatively raised his hand. “Umm, your personal life is your own business man, but if you could help me pass this class without drowning in homework that'd be great.”

Scotty jabbed a thumb in Sulu's direction. “I'm with this lad, here. I'm not loony enough to stick my nose in another man's marriage bed, especially when there's wee ones in the picture.”

Gary was uncharacteristically silent. He stared at Jim, then sighed and looked away. Jim smiled at them. “Great! Now if you don't mind, guys, I need to go comm my son and see how his studies are going.”

Jim had run off before more awkward questions could be asked or his relationship criticized. He had calmed down considerably at seeing his son's face on the screen and listened to Stork talking about his Kahs-wan. It was hard to ship him off to Vulcan, but his little man was seven and he wanted to take his Kahs-wan. Spock deemed him ready, and like it or not Jim thought Solkar capable. Predictably their little man passed with flying colors. “Your ko-mehk is proud of you, son. When did you want to come back to Earth? I still have two more years here at the Academy before I get assigned on a starship.”

Solkar was getting more and more independent. “I will return at the end of your current academic semester. I wish to continue my training with T'Pau. She says my telepathic abilities are strong for a Vulcan my age. Her argument is logical.”

“You aren't thinking of Kolinahr, are you?”

Thankfully Jim saw his son shake his head. “Grandfather said he attempted to bond Father when he passed his kahs-wan. He said he will not try with me and has told me to seek my own mate. I will find a mate to continue to add to the clan and I cannot do this if I undergo Kolinahr.”

Jim breathed a sigh of relief. “Yeah, Sarek didn't believe Spock had a t'hy'la bond with me. Thankfully T'Pring didn't want Spock and didn't force the issue. You've got plenty of time, Stork, before you have to worry about your Pon Farr. Even your Father hasn't gone through his first real one yet... Though I've already gone through a few of mine so far. You know the differences between a male's Pon Farr and a female's Flowering, right?”

Jim smirked as he saw his son flush a pretty shade of green at hearing his mother talk about the birds and the bees. “ _Mother!_ I already know, please do not repeat it. _”_

Jim laughed. “Alright Stork, I'll comm you again tomorrow. Live long and prosper.”

“Peace and long life, mother.”

Jim smiled. His little man had passed his first rite of passage. No more holding his hand to cross the street. Less emotional outbursts. More Vulcan-like. Jim was going to miss his little baby but at the same time looked forward to seeing what kind of man his son will grow into. “Pretty soon, the nest will be empty.”

* * *

Jim was in his third and final Academy year when the proverbial fecal matter hit the fan. Solkar was back on Earth with him and Spock. Their son decided to study diplomacy and human social behavior in preparation when he someday took Sarek's position as Ambassador as his father and his father before him. However, Solkar's lack of tact was often a pain in Jim's butt. “Cadet Mitchell. Are you sexually attracted to my mother?”

Jim's palm met his forehead. “Oh Stork! Not again!”

Gary laughed and gave Jim a friendly slap on the back. “He's cute, Jimbo. Just like his father.”

Solkar raised an eyebrow. “You are sexually attracted to my father now?”

Jim sighed. Stork did not pick up Gary's sarcasm. Something Vulcans really sucked at. “He was being sarcastic, Stork. Gary doesn't like your father because he believes Spock to be an overly harsh teacher.”

Gary huffed. “Harsh is an understatement. And to think you two are _married_! He had his own sweetheart in own class and he doesn't flirt back or nothing! If our positions were swapped I'd be a hell of lot nicer.”

Jim groaned. “For the last time Gary, Vulcans show affection differently.”

Gary rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, but tell me... Is he as charming in class as he is in bed?”

Jim glared at his friend and pointed to Solkar. “I'm not having this conversation in front of my _eight year old_ son.”

“Oh come on! Do you know how tightlipped Vulcans are?! The whole campus has been asking me if you said anything!”

Said eight year old son looked between them. “Is Cadet Mitchell referring to my father's sexual activities? I can attest by my very existence that my father is indeed sexually active.”

Jim heard his comm beep and sighed with relief. “Oh would you look at that! I gotta take this. Do me a favor Gary and keep working on that subroutine we talked about. I'll see you tomorrow. Come on Stork!”

Jim happily ran off with his son in tow, leaving Gary steaming. Jim snickered. “Saved by the bell, as the old saying goes.”

“I do not understand mother.”

Jim smiled. “It means a timely interruption saved me from facing an awkward, difficult or painful situation. Like the ringing of a bell, or in this case a beep from my comm prevented me from answering personal questions about mine, and your father's sex life.”

Solkar nodded. “Ah. I understand now, mother. Whose 'bell' has saved you?”

Jim looked down at his comm to see whose timely message saved him from an awkward conversation in front of his kid. It was an unknown number. Jim raised a brow. His Vulcan family would be proud at how well he mastered the eyebrow raise. The message was short and typed in Vulcan, _“Hello Jim, this your fellow little spoon. You called me friend and I am in need of one at the moment. Can we speak?”_

Jim almost dropped his comm in shock. “It couldn't be...”

“Mother? You appear distressed.”

Jim looked down at his son. “Not distressed, Stork. Just shocked. It's someone I had not expected to hear from.”

Jim's mind raced with other possibilities of who it could be, but it could be no one else. He hadn't thought about Keras in quite sometime. Jim had to make sure it was Keras and typed back, _“Sure. But first tell me how you get rid of the replicator taste in your baked mollusk recipe.”_

Jim didn't wait long before he got his reply, _“Yes, it is me, and I use non-replicated spices. For baked mollusk I use red spice. As you may have guessed by now I am in need of assistance.”_

Jim's head buzzed with questions, like how Keras got his comm number was his first question among many. At the back of his mind was Spock's sense of curiosity probing their bond. Jim waved off Spock's mental probing with a quick mental smile and a thought of “talk later!” Even Solkar was trying to look over Jim's shoulder. His avid curiosity could not be curbed. “Mother, is this person Great Aunt T'Pell? I ask because I recall that she is most unsatisfied by using replicated mollusk and thus avoids using it.”

“No. It's not T'Pell. It's someone else, someone you haven't met yet.”

Jim looked at the number and did a quick trace. It was an Earth number so it meant Keras was somewhere dirt side. It also meant that Keras was once again on the wrong side of the Neutral Zone. Jim typed, _“What do you need?”_

“ _A place to stay for awhile, and political asylum. I will tell you more in person, but I will not impose upon you without compensation.”_

Jim cursed inwardly. His Romulan buddy needed a place to lay low and the word “political asylum” was an implied a can of worms he didn't want to open. On the other hand, this man not only saved his life, but was possibly the only door to peace with the Romulans that the Federation has. Keras was an honorable man, but also dangerous. Jim sighed. He knew Spock was not going to like this, but as far as Jim was concerned helping Keras was the logical choice. With a deep breath, he typed in his address. As an after thought Jim asked, _“Just curious, but how did you get my comm number?”_

“ _A human female named Uhura gave it to me. I met her at a coffee dispensing establishment. She believed me to be your foster father, Sarek as many others have. I did not correct her or anyone else.”_

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose, he could practically see the wiry grin on the Romulan man. Of course, looking like Sarek was probably how he managed to sneak onto Earth. Thinking of Sarek reminded Jim of the trouble he'd now got himself into. _“When can I expect you?”_

“ _I will be there in three hours if all is well. I will insure I do not bring danger to your doorstep.”_

Jim didn't liked the sound of that. It implied he was being followed, either by Tal Shiar or Starfleet Intelligence. He hoped it was Starfleet Intelligence wondering why Ambassador Sarek was suddenly on two planets at once. With sigh it was time to go warn Spock that they might be having a guest over. “I'm probably going to be in the doghouse for awhile.”

“What is a doghouse?”

Jim looked at his son, unsure how to explain it to him. “It means Spock will be angry with me. Mostly because of the guest we will be having over. Now I need to drop you off to your classes while your father and I talk.”

“But who is our guest?”

“An old friend of mine. Now off to class, Stork. I'll tell you about him later tonight.”

* * *

Spock looked up from his office desk. “Computer, open the door.”

The door opened to reveal his t'hy'la on the other side with his hand hovering over the chime button on the door. Spock did not need his Vulcan hearing to know Jim's footsteps. He felt Jim's presence in his katra like a rubber band relaxing after being drawn taut. Jim sauntered in and slide around his desk to deposit himself in his lap. Jim smiled and caressed Spock's temples and jawline. “Spock. T'nash-veh ashayam. T'nash-veh k'hat'n'dlawa. T'nash-veh t'hy'la.”

Spock's brows furrowed. “What did you do, James?”

Jim flinched. “I was hoping my sweet talk would soften the blow.”

Spock sighed. “I suppose it happens to do with your state of shock and mild distress from approximately nineteen minutes ago. What has occurred?”

Jim let out a breath he had been holding. He fidgeted in Spock's lap, unsure where to begin. “Well... I guess... I got a message on my comm.”

An eyebrow raise. “Who exactly was it from?”

Jim's heart raced under Spock's scrutiny. “Remember that Romulan Commander that saved my backside all those years ago?”

Spock's eyes actually widened by almost half a millimeter and both of his eyebrows went up. “When?!”

Jim handed over his comm and showed Spock the messages. “He wants to stay in our home. I assume that politics back on Romulus got worse or he wouldn't be on this side on the Neutral Zone.”

Spock growled. “I will not permit it. I will call Starfleet Security immediately.”

Jim raised a brow. “Can we at least hear him out first? How many more opportunities are we going to get like this one?”

Jim could taste Spock's withering distaste pulsing in the air while his face was as calm as frozen lake. “He is a Romulan, and a high ranking one in the Empire's military. He is dangerous.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Solkar won't be home for another five hours, long after his supposed arrival. We have enough time to get ourselves ready to greet him, I personally plan on having a phaser set on stun at the ready.”

“I still prefer to have security on standby or better yet have him subdued on sight.”

Jim crossed his arms. “Remember what Surak said? 'Offer them peace then you will have peace?' Or perhaps 'Accept their reaching in the same way, with careful hands'? This guy may be our best hope for earning peace with the Romulans and you know it.”

Jim could see Spock thinking it over and continued. “Need I remind you that he's not just any Romulan? He's from a powerful house and has many under command. At least last I checked. I'm not sure what his situation is but he needs help, and I want to help him. He's also deep in Federation territory, so we will have the advantage over him. He wouldn't come here if he wasn't desperate.”

Spock relented. “It is the logical thing to do. The potential benefits outweigh the risks, particularly when we make the appropriate precautions to reduce possible fallout.”

Jim beamed. “You hate it when I use logic against you, don't you?”

Spock's eyes darkened and his lips formed a stiff straight line. “Hate is an emotion, and a strong one at that. However, I find the prospect of having a Romulan warrior in my home a most displeasing prospect. It is logical to at least hear what he has to say before, as you humans say, giving him the boot.”

Jim held Spock's face and planted a kiss on his lips. “Don't worry, if he hurts you or our little Stork, I'll kill him myself.”

It was not logical for such a declaration of violence to arouse Spock, but nonetheless it was the truth. Jim felt it through their bond, it was wide open with their skin in contact. He gasped in mock outrage, “Why, Spock! We don't have time for that. I have class in ten minutes.”

Spock knew that. It was Advanced Command and Tactics, a class he was also an instructor for, albeit one he assisted in for Admiral Komak along with Commanders Wu and Garcia. Spock glanced at the clock. “I will be quick then. Pants down and bend over. Computer engage privacy lock.”

Jim dropped his pants and presented his backside to his t'hy'la faster than warp nine. Spock's fingers found Jim's psi points and entered both his mind and body with a single thrust. It was like a homecoming each and every time. Sensations echoed and amplified across their bond. Somewhere in the distance they heard voices, these were ignored in favor of reaching climax.

When Spock separated from the bliss that was Jim's mind he noticed that his t'hy'la and himself were no longer alone in his office. Beneath him, and still clenched firmly around his lok, Jim swore. “Oh fuck! Admiral Komak?! What- Who are these people?!”

Spock narrowed his eyes at the intruders who were staring at him and his mate with slack jaws. “Admiral Komak. Commander Wu. Commander Garcia. What brings you to my office? It was locked, so clearly you overridden it for some emergency. As you can see I am preoccupied.”

Admiral Komack was the first to recover from his shock. “Commander Spock! What the hell are you doing?! For Christ's sake he's a cadet! _Your student!_ This is against several regulations! Oh my god, man! Get off of Cadet Kirk this instant! And you'll be lucky if you don't get court-martialed for this!”

Spock was unfazed. “I submitted several complaints to having Cadet Kirk here in my class due those very same regulations. You ignored them.”

Commander Garcia's mouth did an impressive impersonation of Deneban Flytrap, opening and closing over and over. “Dios mio! I-I thought you and Kirk being... It wasn't a joke?”

Jim laughed. “Ha! That's a good one! I've known Spock here for over twenty years and never has this man made a single joke!”

“Twenty-three years, one week, ten hours and thirty seven minutes precisely.” Spock corrected.

Jim grinned. “Yeah. That right there. Spock is a very literal man. No jokes there.”

Admiral Komak shook his head. “So you two are... _married_? I thought you were just good friends or foster brothers or something?”

Jim snorted. “Yeah, that too, sir. Friends, brothers, lovers, soulmates. T'hy'la is the Vulcan term, no human equivalent. We also have a son together. It's been on our records for about fourteen years now. Fleet Admiral Archer oversaw my transfer of custody to Spock's family himself due to our rare unbreakable telepathic bond. You didn't read it?”

Admiral Komak blushed. It was clear he thought the whole thing a joke. It wasn't often an Admiral had made a blunder like this one. Commander Wu stared at Spock and Jim in horror. “Umm could you two please you know... Separate and umm pull up your pants?”

Jim sighed. “Give us a minute. We're still... locked in place. Can't rush these things you know... Oh! There it goes! Spock you can pull out now.”

Spock pulled himself out with the barest of grunts and a loud wet pop that made every man in the room wince. Except Jim, who sighed with a strange relief. After they pulled themselves together and what was left of their dignity, Spock glared at his intruding colleagues. “Admiral. Commander. We have approximately three minutes until Advanced Command and Tactics begin. I suggest we make haste.”

Admiral Komak didn't look him in the eye. “I apologize Commander Spock. Let's pretend it didn't happen.”

Spock raised a brow. “But it did happen. I was coupling with my bondmate of many years and you intruded on a most private moment.”

The other two Commanders were attempting to sneak away. Admiral Komack stuttered. “W-we will discuss this later!”

“I should hope so. We are becoming tardy to our own class.” Spock turned to his t'hy'la with two fingers outstretched. “Jim, attend.”

Jim curled his two fingers around Spock automatically. It was a wonder that they weren't seen as a couple sooner. Both of them were baffled by other's willful ignorance of the bond they shared together. Jim laughed on the inside, knowing Spock would be the only to hear it. _“Spock, we may have to step up our PDA if we want people to know we are bonded.”_

Spock quirked his lips ever so slightly. _“Perhaps we should start wearing a sign on our persons?”_

Jim snorted. _“And here I thought you didn't make jokes?”_

Spock raised a brow and looked quite serious, but Jim knew better. _“I was not. Perhaps we should start prescribing to the human tradition of wearing wedding rings?”_

Jim blushed. He never thought about wedding rings. It was a human tradition and he was pretty much raised to expect Vulcan traditions out of his t'hy'la. The thought of wearing a gold band on his finger, maybe inscribed with the words “Spock's T'hy'la” would be fitting for him. Spock warm mental voice washed over him. _“That would be most satisfactory, as would metal band proclaiming me to be your t'hy'la.”_

It was silently agreed that a visit to that Vulcan jeweler downtown was in order. A thought of a certain Romulan put ring shopping on hold. Right after class they would have to rush to their apartment to greet their guest. Jim grinned and sent a mental note to Spock, _“I bet Admiral Komak would let us leave class early for a family emergency. Especially after he screwed up so bad.”_

Spock agreed wholeheartedly. Ensuring they take all the necessary preparations in light of a potentially dangerous Romulan coming to there home paled in comparison to perfect class attendance. Spock would pull Admiral Komak aside at the first available opportunity.

* * *

Waiting was hard. Time seemed to move slower and you had so much energy in your muscles that threatened to spring at any moment. Spock paced back and forth to look out every window in their apartment, much like a caged tiger. Jim stared at his comm waiting for a message from Keras, with his foot tapping in an attempt to relieve the pressure of built up energy. The doorbell rang.

Jim sprang from his seat, and Spock pulled out his phaser. It was set on stun. Jim looked out through the peephole. It was a man who bore a remarkable resemblance to Sarek. Jim cautiously opened the door and saw his Romulan friend face to face for the first time in years. “Keras?”

Keras's gazed flicked from Jim to Spock. Seeing the phaser set on stun, he looked back to Jim with relief. He looked exhausted. Jim opened the door to let him in. Keras held up a Vulcan salute. “Given how I am among Vulcans, I believe this greeting is appropriate. I am also relieved to see you only have your t'hy'la and not a swarm of Starfleet awaiting me.”

Jim smirked. “Back at ya. Jolen tru, I believe is how you say it.”

“Indeed it is. Jolen tru my friend.”

Spock was still suspicious but he lowered his phaser. “I am Spock. You are Keras, the Romulan Commander who rescued Jim from Tarsus IV?”

The Romulan nodded. “I am. Though to be fair, he rescued himself as much as he rescued me from an abominable marriage. He is one I'd prefer to be a friend than an opponent.”

Spock accepted that. “You requested political asylum. While you are in our home I will give you sanctuary as a son of the S'chn T'gai clan. Our water and our labors shall be shared.”

Keras dropped his shoulders. Tension that had kept them stiff had finally been released. He replied with a bow of his head, “Your home and your presence honors me. Forgive me my intrusion.”

Jim smiled at his Romulan buddy, proud that so far Keras and Spock weren't killing each other. “Now that we've gotten pleasantries out of the way, what have you gotten yourself into that brings you to my doorstep?”

After a pause, Keras glanced behind him. “Let me get my luggage and I will tell you the events that has led me here.”

Jim glanced behind Keras to see a pile of matching luggage that looked to be made from some purple alien alligator leather and polished brass. Not surprising that Keras would stay fashionable even on the lam. From the size of it all, it looked like Keras would be their guest for sometime. That or the man never packed light. “I'm going to make some tea, while Spock helps carry that in... We will also need to make sure you haven't smuggled in any bombs or anything like that.”

Keras raised a brow. “Well of course, I expect nothing less. Most of it is ale anyway. I am unsure how long I will be away from...” Keras flinched. “...From home so I packed the essentials I could not live without. See for yourself.”

Keras opened up each and every suitcase and carry bag. Sure enough, most of it was fashionable clothing, jewelry, an ancient Vulcan cooking pot, a bunch of spices not found on this side of the Neutral Zone, and enough Romulan Ale to get the entire academy and staff drunk. There were weapons, but mostly swords and daggers that looked as much ceremonial as functional. There were other various artifacts and trinkets that looked like pre-reform Vulcan or early Romulan, but Spock deemed them harmless.

Jim gasped at the sight of a familiar green pelt. The le-matya pelt Spock had given him years ago has seen many changes. It looked like he got touched up by a professional tailor and had gold and gemstones added, making him look like a pre-reform warlord's headdress. “Oogie booger! I haven't seen this in years. I don't suppose I can get it back?”

Keras grinned. “You'll have to win it from me in a duel as is custom among my ancestors. It has become a crown of sorts for me.”

“A crown?” Spock asked.

“Like the ancient warlords and our first king Romulus. I've adopted some of the ancient ways of our people, such as wearing a cloak made from a le-matya... It is a long story.”

Spock didn't miss a beat. “Why are you here?”

Jim set out the tea in the living room and poured three cups for them. Keras picked one of the cups up and sipped it casually. “I am no longer a part of the Romulan Star Empire.”

Jim almost dropped his cup. “What?! Have you been exiled or defected or something?”

Even Spock was shocked. Keras laughed. “Oh no. I started a revolution. More than half of all Romulans are rebelling against the Empire and many of our off-world colonies have seceded. You may wish to update your star maps of our new borders. This excellent tea by the way.”

Keras kept sipping on his tea like he hadn't dropped one of the biggest bombshells of the 23rd century. Jim stared at his Romulan friend. Keras was just sitting there calmly on his couch sipping tea and talking about one of the most shocking news of the century as if it were the weather. Jim wondered how just distantly related the Romulans were from Vulcans considering how good he nailed the Vulcan stoicism. “Holy shit.” Was all Jim could say at that announcement.

Spock, however, had more to say on the shocking news. “You are here for sanctuary. It would be logical to conclude that you are a high profile figure in this revolution.”

Keras smirked. “That would be an understatement, Vulcan. I was poised to be the next Praetor, as well as being the sole to heir to the first house of Romulus. All my family, save my father, were killed in his senseless wars. Now his position as Praetor to a doomed world is unstable at best, and with his advanced age and... heart condition make producing a new heir a great improbability.”

Keras's smirk fell into a grim line. “As his only child left, many of the younger generations are looking to me when our elders have failed us so miserably. Instead of using all our resources to evacuate our dying world, they covered it up simply because our sun going nova would not happen for another century, long after they're dead. Our elders have left us to die simply because they are too old to contemplate an exodus like our ancestors who left Vulcan.”

Keras clenched a fist. “My father is the worst offender of them all, because as Praetor it was his responsibility to care for our people. All he cares about is getting me to dump my seed into any female so he can try to mold my child into the heir I never was. All to keep his position as Praetor.”

Jim whistled. “No wonder he kept setting you up with one mean bitch after another.”

Keras grinned. “Yes, and as a widower, I was free by our people's laws to refuse any woman my father presents to me. Now I that have openly declared war against the corrupt government he has ruled for over a century, I am free to help my people regain the honor and birthrights they have lost. I persuaded senators and off-world governors to turn their backs on our dying home world and form a new government without the shadow of the Tal Shiar to manipulate and control our fates.”

“And now the Tal Shiar has you on the top of their shit list, so you've come here in Federation Space in hopes of evading them.” Jim concluded.

Keras tipped his head. “Well, not just that...”

Spock sat up straighter. “Romulan Space borders that of the Klingon empire. They know of the Romulan Empires now weakened position. As the old saying goes you are caught between a le-matya's cave and a fire storm outside. You hope to form an alliance.”

Keras's gaze hardened. “With Vulcan. My people are desperate but we have our pride. Too many despise the Federation to contemplate forming an alliance.”

Spock was blunt. “Vulcan is a part of the Federation. Forming an alliance with Vulcan is to form an alliance with the Federation. Your people have their former Empire on one side and the Klingon Empire on the other ready and willing to take advantage of their enemy's weakness.”

Keras flinched. “This I am aware of. The best I hope for is that the Federation recognizes us as a separate government from the Empire and will deal with us accordingly. Namely removing the Neutral Zone separating our borders to allow legal trade.”

Jim looked to Spock and they both had the same thought: call Sarek. Jim shifted in his seat. “Our father, Sarek, is Vulcan's ambassador. This is something best left for him to discuss. I will do my best to keep you safe, provided you promise not to betray my hospitality.”

Keras seemed affronted. “I am a man of honor. I swear on my ancestor Romulus, and upon the soul of every friend, family and lover I have lost that I will not willingly betray the old laws of hospitality.”

Jim nodded. Spock, however, was still not sure and said as much. “You kissed my t'hy'la. How do I know you do not have designs to bed him?”

Keras laughed. Hard. So hard he threw his head back, then he winced slightly as he held his ribs. “Ha! And here I thought Vulcans had no sense of humor! Trust my word, Spock of Vulcan, when I say that Jim is not my sexual preference. His ears are too truncated for my taste and...” Keras's eyes flicked to Jim with humor. “He is a little spoon. I desire a big spoon.”

Jim laughed at their little inside joke, and Spock found nothing funny. Keras's eyes swept up and down Spock's form. “A big spoon like you would greatly appeal to me, Spock. More so than your mate. I never considered Vulcans before, but there is no denying _your_ great appeal.”

Spock turned an interesting shade of olive green. Jim snorted and tried to stifle his laughter. Spock glared at his bondmate. “You do not need to say it, Jim.”

Jim said it anyway, desperately trying to keep his composure. “A man who looks like Sa-mekh totally flirted with you. Not me. _You_.”

Keras was unfazed. “A pity, really. Spock is quite the handsome man, if he were not so taken with one I call friend, I might have attempted to seduce him.”

Spock was not amused, and prepared to leave the room. “I have essays to grade, but I still do not trust him.”

Keras stood up and sauntered toward Spock. All flirtations and humor were gone. “If you do not believe my word, then perhaps you will believe my mind? I know well of Vulcan telepathy, it is one of many things my people have lost but not forgotten.”

Spock's nostrils flared, his eyes slightly wide. Mind Melds were not taken lightly. Even more so from the cautious and war-like Romulans. “I recall Romulans being particularly secretive and paranoid. You would allow me entrance to the sanctity of your mind?”

Keras nodded. “My people need me alive. If I die, so too does their hope for a better future. If exposing myself so fully will accomplish this, then so be it. I will not shirk in my duties.”

Spock sat back down on the couch. “Very well. Sit and get comfortable.”

Keras sat down beside him. “You may begin.”

Spock's fingers found the man's psi points. “My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts...”

Jim closed his eyes and felt an echo of Keras's mind through Spock. Jim felt his loneliness and pain and sorrow, for the losses he has suffered due to the Praetor's bloodlust and greed. Keras was so tired of war, and so tired of losing more people he loved. There was relief and joy at finding hope for safety with the human he called friend and his handsome t'hy'la. Then a dull pain in his side close to his heart where the Tal Shiar had struck a successful blow. Jim suddenly felt Spock's surprise and pulled from the mind. Spock's mouth was slightly agape. “I apologize for not believing you, Keras.”

Keras winced, holding his side. Jim noticed a green stain seeping through. “A Tal Shiar assassin had managed to stab me, but thankfully missed my heart. I did not make that same mistake with my assassin. I had patched up my wound but it was not perfect. I do not suppose you know of a doctor that you can trust?”

Jim and Spock looked at each other and had the same thought: Doctor McCoy. Without a spoken word, Jim left Spock to watch Keras while he dragged his good friend Bones to attend to the patient.

* * *

Having a Romulan in your apartment was about as predictable as having a pet tiger, or better yet, a barely house-broken sehlat that's been illegally smuggled to Earth. Eventually your furniture was going to get ruined, someone mauled, and you had call to whatever medical professional you knew well enough not to narc on you.

In this case, the tiger came pre-scratched. Jim made a full out run to Starfleet medical at panic speed, it took less than five minutes to swoop in and make a dead stop to the front desk. Nurse Chapel was manning the desk today and looked at Jim with a familiar sigh. “Doctor McCoy is on his coffee break. He just got out of surgery. What did little Stork get into this time?”

“Not Solkar this time.” Jim blurted out. “My... uh... Spock's relative from off-world is bleeding really bad. A knife wound close to the heart. We need Bones to make a house call.”

Nurse Chapel sobered up quickly. “My god! Give me the coordinates, and we can have the patient beamed here! There are many doctors on call that-”

“You can't!” Jim shouted. “He's...” Jim tried to think of something quick. “He's Vulcan! There aren't any other doctor's nearby I trust to treat Vulcans!”

Jim mentally patted himself on the back for earning his Bullshit-Of-The-Year award. Nurse Chapel bought it and pointed down the hall. “Take the elevator. Go to the fourth floor, take the second door on the right.”

Jim smiled at her. “Thank you Christine! You're a lifesaver!”

Jim found Bones slouching back in a chair enjoying a large mug of coffee. The relaxed smile on his face fizzled away like the whipped cream in his steaming cup o' joe. “Oh no. What did Stork do this time? Climb through another window into his pa's Computer Programming lecture? Or did he get too close to more of Earth wildlife?”

Jim shook his head. “No, Bones! I have a man of Vulcanoid physiology with a knife wound on the side where the human liver should be! He's bleeding out on my couch as we speak with Spock trying to keep him alive!”

Bones straightened up in his chair. “Damn. Can we beam him here?”

Jim shook his head. “No. There are... Reasons we can't bring him to Starfleet Medical. Please, trust me on this.”

Bones groaned. “Jim, what did you get into this time? Is this Vulcan as spooked about hospitals as you are?”

Jim wasn't sure how to answer that. “Just come with me. He's uh, not exactly keen on Starfleet hospitals.”

Bones grumbled as he packed his black bag. “Well, can't say I blame him. Most doctors here can't tell a trachea from an esophagus on a Vulcan let alone treat a serious wound to the heart. I hope I don't regret this.”

* * *

The moment they stepped into their apartment, Bones quit his grumbling the moment he laid eyes on his patient. Keras was bleeding all over the couch and was unconscious. Spock hovered over him with a simple home medikit, trying in vain to keep the man from dying. “Doctor McCoy. He has lost consciousness two point one minutes ago.”

Bones cursed and was all over Keras like a mother hen with his tricorder. “Dammit! He's bleeding like a stuck pig! I'm reading a knick to a major artery. It's been patched before but poorly. I'm going to have to perform surgery here. You're lucky Jim that I've got enough equipment here to do it.”

Bones turned to Jim with a vein on his temple throbbing. “Dammit Jim! You should've had him beamed straight to medical, not running off to drag me from my coffee break! Now you!” Bones pointed at Spock. “Back off, let me work, and pray he doesn't die.”

They watched as Bones got to work with an autosuture and shot Keras up with more hypos then Jim has ever been stabbed with. Bones focused intently on the job and flicked between the tricorder's readings to the autosuture closing up the nicked artery. “I've got the artery closed, but he's lost a lot of blood. With the hypos I've given him, his body should recover. But I'll need to keep watch over him for the next few days. Let me scan his head next, make sure the blood loss hasn't damaged that brain of his...”

After more scans of Keras's head with his tricorder, Bones paused and stared at Jim and Spock. “This man has no inner eyelids and the telepathic centers of his brain are stunted. Jim, this man is not a Vulcan. What is he? Rygillian? I've not had too many Rygillian patients but this man's anatomy is a little different from them and Vulcans.”

Jim winced, sensing the coming Storm McCoy the moment he answered. “He's a Romulan, actually.”

“A Romulan?!” Bones screamed. “Dammit Jim! What the hell are you doing with a Romulan in your apartment?!”

“Long story.” Jim answered.

“Needless to say, Doctor McCoy, he is need of medical attention. What he is doing in our domicile is a delicate matter we are leaving to diplomats like my father, the Vulcan Ambassador.” Spock stated.

McCoy crossed his arms. “Okay, when will that be?”

Spock looked at Jim and sighed. “I believe it may be awhile.”

Jim winced. Sarek had his hands tied at the moment judging from the news and Amanda's messages. “Yeah, Sarek is busy dealing with that nasty business in the Coridan Sector.”

Bones cursed. “Hell's bells. You mean your pa's the ambassador cleaning up _that mess_? Tellarites do nothing but argue, Andorians are as fiery as their planet is cold, and they both think they own those dilithium mines. The whole thing's touchier than a raw anitmatter pile. It could take weeks, even months for your pa to get free to deal with your Romulan guest here.”

Spock inhaled deeply. “A setback I am all too aware of. However, I did a mind meld with him and his intentions are not of deceit but of seeking safety from his former government.”

Jim looked Bones in the eye. “Remember when your wife took full custody of Jo and I broke out my best bottle of Romulan Ale for you? I told you what I went through on... Tarsus, and how I got out.”

Bones turned to his unconscious patient with wide eyes, and as shocked as the day he found out Professor Spock apparently had a sex life. “You mean the Romulan Commander... He's that _Romulan_?!”

Jim nodded. “Yeah. His name's Keras and he saved my life. Least I can do for him is let him couch surf until Sarek can get free. Bones... This matter goes way above our heads!”

“Indeed, Doctor.” Spock was reluctant to admit it. “The Romulan Star Empire sundered in half by civil war is no doubt surprising news, even more so for the newly formed Romulan Star Republic having their very leader on my couch seeking an alliance.”

Bones blinked and after a pregnant pause he announced, “I need a drink.”

“Sooo...” Jim leaned over. “Does this mean you won't tell anyone about our Romulan friend couch-surfing here?”

Bones ignored Jim in favor of marching toward Jim's liquor cabinet and pouring himself a tall glass of Saurian Brandy. “Okay, let me get this straight... The Romulans are at each other's throats like the North and the South back in the nineteenth century. He's like... What? The Robert E Lee of Romulus?”

Spock raised a brow. “If we are comparing the Romulan's political insurrection with Earth History, Doctor, a better comparison would be the Eugenics Wars. His people are enslaved by an elite upper class and now face an environmental catastrophe that will destroy their world with tyrants doing nothing to prevent it.”

Bones poured another drink and slugged it back. “I'm a doctor, not a politician! I'll keep mum about your friend over there if he's got anymore bottles of that Romulan Ale to share.”

Jim grinned and gave his grumpy doctor friend a hug. “You're the best Bones!”

“Yeah, yeah, kid. Now stop hugging me and let me get back to work. I'll need to keep an eye on your friend's vitals. He's not out of the woods yet, he'll need bed rest for at least two days.”

Spock raised a brow at McCoy. “Are you going to treat a patient while inebriated?”

McCoy spat back, “Are you going to lecture me about keeping an illegal Romulan revolutionary leader in my apartment?”

Spock shut up. McCoy grinned. “Heh, that's what I thought.”

Jim gasped as he finally remember one very important detail. “Oh! Stork! He knows we're having a guest over!”

A groan from the couch grabbed their attention. Keras was waking up, and mumbled something in Romulan along the lines of, “Whose set'leth pounced on me?”

Bones was all over him the instant he tried to get up. “Oh no you don't you pointy eared hobgoblin! I just patched you up, and if you move one inch I'll tie you to this couch. Now you are going to rest and relax or I'll make you.”

Keras looked at Bones with bleary eyes. “Is that set'leth talking? Where did all his fur go?”

“Charming.” Bones replied. “Looks like the painkillers I use for Vulcans work just as well for Romulans. He'll be more lucid in a few hours, but I'm serious about light activity. I'll be back later tonight to check on him, thanks to you two idiots I used up my entire break.”

Bones grumbled all the way out. Jim made a mental note to ask Keras later about helping him make a gift basket for their friendly country doctor. In the meantime Keras was giggling and looked a lot like Sarek does after a mug of hot cocoa. “Spock, what was in those painkillers?”

Spock's lips twitched. “Theobromine.”

Jim choked back laughter. “You mean _chocolate_?! Official painkillers for Vulcans is chocolate?!”

Keras giggled and started singing some bawdy Romulan song about a man “digging for green mushrooms.” Some of the lyrics managed to make even Jim blush. Spock was green from neck to the pointy tips of his ears. He hissed to Jim, “Do not try that on me, Jim.”

Jim shook his head, blushing fiercely at the thought of what Romulan men accomplished with their anatomy. “Don't worry, I don't think my fingers are flexible enough to go in that far. When will this wear off?”

Spock tried to ignore the lewd singing. “It is my hope that it wears off long before our son returns home.”

* * *

Solkar was not sure what to expect when his mother said they would be having a guest stay with them for the foreseeable future. In fact, he was purposely elusive on the nature of their guest save it was not a person he had not met yet. His mother winked at him. “Don't worry Stork, he's harmless... Mostly. Well, on second thought maybe he's not harmless, but he passed Spock's scrutiny. Just try not to piss him off. His wounds are still healing, and Bones put him on strict bedrest.”

Solkar raised a brow at that. “Why would I purposely anger a guest, particularly if this guest is injured?”

Mother attempted diplomacy. “Not on purpose, but you do have a habit of being too blunt... Actually he may appreciate your bluntness. Well, we're almost home. I hope your father and K- I mean our guest, haven't killed each other.”

There was that evasiveness again. Solkar was growing curious as to the identity of the stranger that would be living with them. When they reached home, as usual, his mother announced his presence with a shout of, “Honey, I'm home!”

Solkar never understood why humans attributed their mates to food. It was illogical. Whatever thought Solkar had, left him. The man sitting on a stool in the kitchen chopping vegetables resembled Grandfather, but to Solkar he looked nothing like him. He looked far younger to start with, and had this man had a wildness about him that Grandfather lacked. It was like comparing a lirpa with a le-matya, both equally deadly and graceful, but one was more controlled and the other unpredictable. He looked at Solkar with eyes like a le-matya and smiled. This man was nothing like Grandfather. “You must be Solkar, also called Stork. I believe your mother told you that I shall be staying here.”

Solkar looked at his father. He witnessed the stranger glare at Father as he was carefully measuring out spices. “Spock, don't put those spices away! And by Valdena's grace do you have them in separate bowls?!”

Spock actually sighed. Visibly showing annoyance. “The recipe called for these specific measurements. I have done so.”

The man set the knife down with a great huff. “Cooking is not an exact science. You must use instinct and _feeling_. You add in spices until the scent and flavor is just right. This!”

The strange man gestured to Spock dramatically. “This right here, as you perfectly demonstrated, is why there are few great chefs known among Vulcans.”

“I thought Bones put you on bedrest?” Solkar heard his mother ask the stranger.

“Spock tried to feed me something inedible from the replicator. I decided to cook something that won't kill me with Spock to do the heavier work.”

Solkar raised a brow. “Mother? Why is Father in the kitchen? I thought he was banned from doing any cooking? And who is this man? He appears Vulcan but is... Highly emotional.”

Jim cleared his throat. “Stork. This is Keras. My old Romulan friend who is seeking asylum from the Romulan Empire, so you need keep silent about it. Starfleet does not know about him and we're going to get Sarek here to deal with the situation as soon as he's done with other matters.”

Solkar's mouth formed a tiny 'O' as he stared wide eyed at the Romulan man he heard stories of from Mother. This was most shocking news. He couldn't help but shout, “Holy crap!”

He schooled his features when he noticed they were staring at him. “I apologize. I have shown emotion.”

Spock forgave him. “The cause was sufficient, my son. These are extraordinary circumstances.”

Jim grinned. “Yeah. Now, Spock. Get out of the kitchen before you ruin dinner. Keras, that Romulan Mollusk you making?”

Solkar watched Father gladly slink out of the kitchen. Keras opened the pot lid to show Mother. “It is Vulcan Mollusk, but essentially the same. The two species are closely related and can easily be substituted for the other with no loss of taste.”

Solkar climbed up on a chair that had the best view of the kitchen, so that he could watch. Mother noticed. “Solkar, aren't you going to study or play kohl-tor or chess?”

Solkar blinked. “We have the Romulan Commander you told me stories of in our home and you wish me to play chess? He is interesting and I desire to observe him.”

Keras deftly scrapped the vegetables into the pot and looked down beside him, completely startled by finding Solkar suddenly standing so close to him. “How did you get there? You were just over there...”

“I walked.” Solkar stated. “I have many questions that you are well suited to answer.”

Jim laughed. “Careful, my son is sneaky.”

Keras was clearly unused to having children around him. “He has all the makings to be a skilled assassin. I've been injured by one assassin already, he is not secretly Tal Shiar, is he?”

“Negative. I am the Junior Ambassador of Vulcan, not an assassin much less for the Romulan Empire.”

Solkar got out his PADD and showed Keras his credentials that Sarek gave him as a infant for the sake of having a valid excuse to be able to tote his grandson around at diplomatic functions. “As you can observe, it is authentic.”

Keras smiled warmly, his eyes crinkled with unrestrained humor. “I see... Since I am seeking political refuge in your home I suppose you will be assisting me as the _Junior_ Ambassador of Vulcan. I may have assassins after me and I'll need your protection... Little diplomat.”

Solkar nodded ever so seriously. “As Junior Ambassador of Vulcan, it is my duty to protect all those as guests in my home.”

Jim giggled, causing Solkar to stare at his mother with a raised brow. “Sorry Stork, you're just so adorable.”

Solkar wrinkled his nose. “Does this mean you have the urge to hug me?”

Jim nodded and gave his son little warning before the tiny Vulcan was wrapped up in a hug. Jim groaned as his comm beeped. “Shit. It's Sulu. He say Scotty's doing a test for his Transwarp Beaming project. Sulu's warning me that Gary's egged him into testing it out on Admiral Archer's beagle. Someone has to stop him.”

Jim ruffled his son's blond head. “Stork, your father will be staying here, and try not to get into trouble.”

“I shall not be trouble Mother.”

Solkar's Vulcan hearing clearly heard his mother mumble as he went out the door, “Not likely in this family. 'Trouble' should have been our name, not S'chn T'gai...”

With mother gone to prevent some catastrophe with a beagle and Father in the other room no doubt working, it left Solkar to observe their fascinating new guest. Solkar took a seat on the other side of the kitchen island where the minibar was set up. From this vantage he could observe his subject of study clearly without getting in his way. Solkar opened up a new file on his PADD labelling it: Scientific Observations of Subject K.

“Subject K? Is that supposed to be me?”

Solkar looked up. Keras was staring down at his PADD from his seat on the other side of the counter. “Affirmative.”

Keras tsked. “Subject K sounds cold and clinical.”

“I would put your name but I am attempting to retain some anonymity. Mother said your presence here on Earth is to be a secret.”

“Why study me?”

“You are fascinating.” Solkar replied point blank. “You resemble my Grandfather but you are much younger, by my estimate no more that forty years. You have also have far superior culinary skills, and have a wild unpredictable grace about you like that of a le-matya.”

Keras flushed a deep olive green. “My, my, and here we Romulans accuse Vulcans of having no sense of romance. You flatter me little one, but I am 45.2 years of age.”

Solkar raised a brow. “Grandfather is 100.12, I stand by my assessment. You are young. Mother said you commanded a starship five years prior. Grandfather was appointed ambassador of Earth when he was 63.1 years of age and considered by many to be too young for the position.”

Keras stiffened. “I am young for a command post. I only received that position because of my status as my father's only remaining heir. I hope that I have since proven myself a capable leader.”

Solkar typed on his PADD more notes, he looked at Keras unblinkingly. “You fear how others perceive you?”

Keras inhaled sharply, feeling exposed. “In my position that is only logical.”

“Logical, but unnecessary. Grandfather says to fear how others perceive you is to give them control over your life and in turn make you a slave. He learned that when he married Grandmother despite what his family and colleagues thought of him for doing so. Father learned this when others denied what he shared with Mother was a t'hy'la bond, he pursued Mother despite the opinions of others.”

Keras smiled warmly. “You are wise for your age, Solkar. I thank you. Would you like to try this Rombollian sauce and tell me if the taste is suitable to you.”

Keras held out a spoon for Solkar who sampled it. Solkar's eyes lit up. “It is most adequate!”

“High praise from a little Vulcan! Come, help me set up the table and perhaps I will answer more of your questions. The doctor has greatly restricted my activities.”

Solkar wiggled out of the chair and zoomed off to the cupboards, eager to learn more about his new subject of study. “After I set up the table for dinner, will you tell me how Romulan mating habits differ from Vulcan?”

Keras almost dropped the pot containing dinner. “Do you always ask people how their species reproduce?”

“Not always. I only asked questions of mating habits and reproduction from the Andorian Ambassador.”

Keras snorted and started chuckling. “Go ask your parents. I'm sure they know more of reproduction then I do, considering I have no children.”

“My parents are Vulcan-Human hybrids raised on Vulcan. They are not Romulan. You are. I am curious if Romulans still have the seven year mating cycle of our common ancestors.”

Keras stopped laughing and blushed. “Um, well... I suppose I am stuck. I appreciate your candor so I will respond in kind. We reproduce sexually like Vulcans and our seven year cycle is not so severe as our Vulcan kin since we do not suppress our emotional drives. I am homosexual and know only about sexual practices between men. I will first explain how Romulan courtship works...”

Solkar eagerly typed notes into his PADD while Keras served dinner within his current limited capacity. Spock came back into the dining room somewhere around, “Now when stimulating a Romulan male's genitals, one must first go into and under the sheath carefully to find the second ridge...”

Spock raised both eyebrows. “What are you teaching my son?”

Keras blinked owlishly. “He asked about the mating practices of Romulans. I answered with absolute candor.”

Spock resisted the urge to sigh. “Solkar. What have I told you about asking others how they reproduce?”

“Not to?” Solkar inquired.

“Precisely. Now, cease your invasive questions, you are too young to learn of mating practices. Jim is now down the hallway and will join us for dinner.”

Jim walked in at that moment dragging his feet and cursing about beagles and grapefruit and Cadet Mitchell. “I'm home. I had to return Porthos 2 to Admiral Archer before he found out Scotty tried to use him for an beaming experiment. Can't believe Gary talked him into using a _dog_!”

Jim's mood brightened when he saw dinner ready and waiting on the table. “Oh that smells so damn good. Thank you so much Keras, I may have the energy to jump Spock tonight, after all.”

Solkar stared at his father. “I am all too familiar with your mating practices, Father. You and Mother are not subtle in your carnal passions for another.”

Jim blinked at his son and Spock. “Did I miss something?”

Keras shrugged. “Only your son asking me how Romulans mate.”

Jim beamed. “Ooo! I have been meaning to learn more about that! Spock loves that Digging for Green Mushrooms trick you told me about!”

“Ah, I have heard of this.” Solkar stated. “Father is not quiet and these walls are not as soundproofed as I desire them to be.”

Spock flushed a deep forest green. He had been overruled and his son was more perceptive than he had expected. As he looked at his t'hy'la he could not deny himself curious as to other methods of pleasure that Vulcans were tragically unversed in. Spock attempted to repeat Surak's mantras of logic to gain some semblance of control and dignity.

Jim and Keras looked at each other and laughed their asses off. After Jim got his breath back, he turned to the Romulan and said, “It's going to be interesting around here... And a relief to not be the only one who can cook.”

Keras lifted his head in pride, “As I recall, my Romulan Mollusk is second to none.”

Jim grinned. “I do miss it. Vulcan Mollusk is Stork's favorite.”

Stork had eagerly eaten his mollusk and was on his second serving. “It is a most adequate meal, Mister Keras.”

Keras smiled at the boy. “Just Keras will suffice, young one.”

“Then you may call me Solkar or Stork like my parents do.”

Keras asked Jim, “Stork?”

“A nickname of sorts.” Jim answered. “After you're healed up I'll show you around the neighborhood. Since you're our guest, you'll be sharing the chores as is custom. If you need anything while all of us are out, you can comm me or Spock. Doctor McCoy of course for medical emergencies.”

“I used what was known as a burner device.” Keras admitted. “I destroyed it before leaving several false trails.”

Jim inhaled sharply. “Then use the home comm over there and try not leave the apartment until we can get another for you. Preferably with a false identity.”

Keras paused in thought. “Then I will be Seras of Vulcan. Spock's cousin once removed on his father's side. My resemblance to the Vulcan Ambassador is no doubt due to a shared ancestor. I am staying due to the tragic death of my wife.” Keras deadpanned without a betrayal of emotion.

“He does bare a physical resemblance to Grandfather.” Solkar observed.

Spock agreed. “With minimal effort he could pass as Sarek's doppelganger, but only at face value. Their DNA, as well as blood type, are vastly different. Pretending to be this 'Cousin Seras' is quite believable.”

Jim saw how Keras got this far into the federation. Add a few grey highlights and tone down expressions and Keras could fool even fellow Vulcans into thinking that he was Sarek. “That's a pretty good lie. Probable, and not far from the truth given how Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry.”

Keras shrugged. “I am a Romulan from a high house, one that still retains many traditions when we called ourselves Vulcans. We must learn deception fairly young or we die. It is why telepathy was removed from our people long ago.”

“No telepathy?” Solkar asked.

Keras shook his head. “No. The Tal Shiar found it impossible to maintain their secrecy if many of the populace could read each other's thoughts. I hope my people can someday relearn it.”

Jim found that rather sad. What kind of society could survive so closed off? Especially one that was biologically descended from Vulcans. The idea of not have any bonds was terrifying to Jim. From what Jim garnered from Keras, telepathic bonds were probably one of a number of “birthrights” he planned on bringing back. It was no miracle that he readily agreed to a mind meld; Keras was curious as to what one was like. Jim hoped that if he and his little family could show this man what he was missing out on, then maybe more will follow. Reunification would no longer be used as the Vulcan equivalent of “When pigs fly.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was blown away by all the wonderful comments you guys left! Thank you all so much!
> 
> Yes, Keras is back and will be in the next part where he and Sarek will meet. There will also be some Pon Farr drama from Spock and more of Stork hanging out with Keras. I am still on the fence on who to pair Keras up. The guy deserves to find someone. I am still open to suggestions, but so far I'm hearing Solkar when he's older.
> 
> The admiral and staff's willful ignorance of Spock and Kirk's relationship was inspired by me rewatching TOS. Seriously, those two are so freakin' gay for each other I'm astounded that there are people that view Kirk as some straight womanizing manly man! How??? The infamous back rub scene in the episode Shore Leave! "Dig it in there Mr. Spock!" 
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for reading and being patient. Not sure when the next part will be up because it hasn't been written yet. Thankfully, this quarantine has given me free time to work on it... Seriously, stay safe out there folks.


End file.
